Naruto: Prelude to Power
by Boodoo
Summary: One day after Naruto's usual beatings by the citizens of Konoha, he comes across Iruka. The chuunin takes him in and trains him to be able to defend himself. What if Naruto turns out to be a genius just like the fourth? Naruto/Anko/Kurenai/?
1. Prelude to Power

He was an outcast of society, a demon, a monster to the eyes of the people in Konohagakure. He was beaten, stabbed, cursed at, and basically killed on a daily basis. But he would heal. The next day he would be completly fine. This made the villagers even angrier, scaring some even. He would cry himself to sleep everynight, alone in his dark, damp apartment. His face was usually void of emotion, as he walked the streets, get beaten, go home, everyday. He didn't know why he would always go outside, but he did, he justified it by thinking it was to eat. But that was a lie. He felt pleasure, in taking in the angry looks he got, the faces that were contourted by hate, all for him. And he liked it.

One day after a beating, he limped to go home, walking down the allyways, but was stopped by a man in a green chunin vest. He had a scar across his nose, which was the only feature Naruto could see as he faded in and out of conciousness. When he had reached his limit he fell, the man caught him and slung him over his shoulder and disapeared.

"Oww, god dammnit, my head,"complained Naruto grabbing his head in pain. "Shit, almost really died that time, who was that and where am I!"

"My home,"came a voice from across the room. Standing in the doorway was the man that he had last seen. "It's a good thing I found you before you passed out on the street."

Naruto didn't say a word, he stared emotionless into the chunins eyes. Iruka (if you hadn't guessed) stared back with a sad look in his eyes. This confused Naruto, this is the first time sombody was looking at him like that. Sure there were times somebody would take pity on him, but once they learned who he was, it was the same ol' same ol'.

"What do you want from me," asked the blonde boy, no hint of anything but pain in his voice, "if your'e thinking of tricking me by being nice, then beat me, youre not the first." Iruka looked at him again with those eyes, but, sadder. Naruto was getting angry. "WHAT! If you're gonna beat me, fucking do it NOW!" he yelled at the man staring at him, with the same eyes STILL.

"The man walked slowly over to the hevily breathing boy, "Do you want me, too?" This shocked Naruto, he thought for a moment, did he? Had he? Really, did he really want to get beaten? A single tear rolled down his cheek. Iruka embrassed the boy, "I'll teach you to defend yourself, i'll make you a fine shinobi, they won't ever mess with you again." Naruto was taken back again, no one ever offered to teach him. "By the way, my name is Iruka, you're Naruto right?"

"H-hai, Iruka-s-sensei!" he managed to get out in between the sobs, his shell was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat up in bed, he strecthed his muscles breathing in the cool morning breeze rolling in from his window. He got up and ate his breakfast then got dressed. He put on his tight black ninja pants with his kunai holder strpped to his left leg, and his shuriken holder on his lower back. he then put on his skin-tight mesh shirt made of chakra resistant material. Over his long shirt was another, short sleeve shirt, it was black except for a large red chakra swirl in his back, and a red line across the front at forearm level.

Today was the day of the final test at the academy, he had asked Iruka to tell him what he was going to be doing, but his sensei was a stubborn man. He flatout refused to tell the boy, but he didn't care, it wasn't anything Iruka didn't teach him. He left his apartment, locking the door, he walked down the crowded street. Some people would cast a glare his way, he would respond with a big grin, shocking them, he would laugh after but not in from of them.

He reached the academy and slipped into class, he didn't have any friends, he was a loner, the quiet kid, but he didn't care. He sat in an open seat, it was next a boy he new well, Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular, and "strongest", of the academy students. He was loved by the girls, envied by the guys, except Naruto of course, who didn't give a rat's ass about him.

"'Sup," said Naruto trying to be nice. The Uchiha glanced his way, then away again. As in saying he wasn't good enough to be talking to an Uchiha. "Hmph, someone's in a douchey mood today, or is that normal for an Uchiha? Hmm, I wonder?" This comment of course, didn't go unnoticed by the dark-haired boy. He got up quickly out of his seat, knocking the chair over, Naruto didn't flinch. The room was silent all eyes were on him.

"What was that, loser!? You say something?" asked Sasuke in a menacing voice, his face was to Naruto's, only mere inches apart.

"Damn, back up, you're breath fuckin' reaks of shit and dicks, dude, seriously!" This made most of the boys in class laugh, the girls were getting angry, some voicing there anger.

Sasuke had had enough, he drew his fist back, ready to strike, but it was caught from behind, he looked to see who had the nerve, it was... Naruto. Naurto had a hold of Sasuke's fist, the Uchiha looked back to the seat, he was gone, it was the real Naruto. Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, the door slid open.

"Alright alright, that's enough you two, sit down," said an agitated Iruka.

"Hai, Iruka-sensei," said Naruto obeying the command, Sasuke stared at the chunin a few moments, then grunted and sat down.

"Ok, now that that is out of the way-" he was cut of by a noise coming from the door. Two young girls were apparently fighting to get into the room. One was a blonde with blue eyes, the other was a pink haired girl and green eyes.

"Hah, I win Ino-pig!" screached the pink haired girl.

"What was that! I won billboard-brow," screached the other. Both girls continued to argue, until both Naruto and Sasuke got up and yelled.

"Shut up!" they yelled simutaniously. The girls and the class were stunned at the outburst, not only were the two quietest kids in class yelling, but it was in unison with the person each hated most, each other!

"Jesus Christ, it's like fuckin' banshees in stereo!" complained Naruto.

"I know! It's like retarded pigs in heat!" yelled sasuke. By this time the class was bursting with laughter, even Iruka. The two young ladies were stunned, they were made fun of by their crush, and some unknown kid to them. They quietly walked to their seats with their heads down. Naruto and Sasuke had just realized what happened, they yelled in the class at the same time agreeing upon the same thing. They took there seats sheepishly as they both sported a blush of embarresment. Iruka, finanlly recovering from the laughter, cleared his throat.

"Ahem, as you all know, today is the final exam for the academy, if you pass this you will become fully fledged shinobi of Konohagakure. It will be a simple Bunshin and Henge test. When you're name is called come to the front of the class and do as I say, first Uchiha Sasuke!" Several girls squealed, annoying the boy as he walked down the row, he got to the front of the class.

"Alright, now make a clone and henge." instructed Iruka. The boy nodded and made the ram seal. A puff of smoke came from the boy as now there were two, not two Sasuke's, but two Sandaime's. Iruka nodded his approval and told the boy to sit.

He sat back down in his seat next to Naruto, "Good luck, loser, you'll need it," snapped the Uchiha.

"Heheh, you really are a teme," he stood up hearing his name called next. He was in front of the class, given the same instructions, did the exact same thing as Sasuke, except he didn't make a handsign, the class was stunned. There were 'woahs' and 'cools' said across the room. Naruto, satisfied, walked back to his seat, sitting down he looked over to a grinning Uchiha.

"So thats how it is, alright, I love a challenge, just wait, i'll upshow you next time. Oh, and next time hide your hands better, I saw that ram seal."

The class looked over at the Uchiha, then at Naruto.

"Damn, nuthin' gets past you does it? I'll admit it, I used the ram seal, but I tried to do it fast enough so noone saw it, hehe, my bad." The class lokked at him a few more moments until they were interupted by a clearing of the throat coming from the front of the class.

The rest of the class finished up with the test, now it was time to tell them who passed, and to of course tell them who had the highest marks in the class. Iruka cleared his throat and began to speak, "Well, nine of you passed, those sitting here now, it is time to name the student with the highest scores all year. Surprisingly it was a tie between two students, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, you are able to pick whose team you would like to be on, which will be named next week."

They were quiet for a moment, not surprised at all, almost excpecting this to happen, they glanced at each other and pointed. They had chosen to be on each other teams willingly, then again the smile they had on was anything but friendly. The class was shocked, as was Iruka, but managed to dismiss the class in his astonishment. The class slowly filed out. The two rivals parted ways, Naruto reached his apartment, and collapsed on his bed for a nap, he was up late reading so he was tired. He closed his eyes and drifted of into sleep, a smile crept onto his face, he thought of how much fun next week was gonna be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

It was morning in Kanoha, the sun was rising slowly as it cast a gold light upon Kanoha, stiring the villages inhabatents awake to witness it's beauty. A certain blonde however didn't quite see the elegance of it's light as it cast throughthat particular persons window. The formentioned boy placed a hand over his face to shield his eyes, he hated waking up early, especially like this, he wasn't a morning person, believe it or not. He groggily sat up from his bed, muttering a 'fucking sun', as he did. He continued with his morning routine, and walked out from his apartment.

Naruto reached the academy and his class, a week had passed since the Academy Graduation, it was now time to announce the squads and their Jounin instructor, although he knew that Sasuke was going to be on his team, which was going to be fun, he wondered who the third was. He was lost in thought as he sat in an open seat, once again it was Sasuke. "Yo," called Naruto greeting the Uchiha.

"Yo," replied Sasuke, although no one would belive it, they did not hate each other. They were actually veru close, but had some trouble displaying it in public. They were both orphans with troubled pasts. Sasuke's witnessing his clans massacre at the hands of his brother, and Naruto's being beaten to death every day. Although Sasuke had people to fall back on, they looked at him as an Uchiha, and not as Sasuke. Iruka entered the room with a clipboard in hand, he walked to the front of the class motioning for students to take thier seats.

"Alright, I know you are excited about learning what your teams are and who your'e instructor is going to be," he said while looking at the students' faces of anticipation, save Naruto and Sasuke who looked bored," so let's get on with it, first up Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," the two boys' faces flinched in annoyence, they had the loudest and most annoying girl in class, but they didn't hear her scream out to her beloved Sasuke in that god foresaken shrill of a voice. They looked at her to look at her face beaming in happiness, but no yelling or swooning or running it in Ino's face. Not that they minded the change, it was nice actually. "Your'e jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Next..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------ ----

AN: Alright, first fanfic actually, plz read and review, or I will not write more, be it critiques, positive feedback, or just saying hi, plz let me know you're there. Again, first fanfic. Also poll, i'm stuck between 4 woman. Temari, Ten Ten, Kurenai, or Anko. I was going to add Ino, but decided to give her a different personality. Alright, plz get back to me, plz. Of course if it is either Anko or Kurenai, then it will be post time skip, obviously, or it'd be rape. Also, this is not super-Naruto, although I do like fics like that, this one is not. And I am not saying he is weak, as you can tell from the chapter, he and Sasuke are at about the same level, Naruto being a little better. So don't go bitching, "he's too strong , he was trained by Iruka, obviously he is stronger than the 'average' Genin. Ok, recap, 1st fic, comment or no more chapters, poll, semi-strong Naruto, good? Good. Great.


	2. Kakashi

A/N: Alright, I am extremely happy that I got pretty much ALL positive reviews, that really helps me want to write more knowing that you appreciate my work. As I was reading the reviews, it became apparent that the favorite was Anko, and Temari and Kurenai for a second if it turns out that way. The answer is the main pairing will definitely be Naruto and Anko, as for the second, I actually have an idea for a second that I think will be perfect for both Naruto and Anko, in this fic anyway. Who it will be is a secret.

I also got a comment that I would like to answer, the comment asked when I put that he was a genius in the summary, shouldn't he be much stronger than Sasuke? Well, as most of you should know if you have read and/or watched Naruto, Sasuke is also a genius. I get where he/she is coming from because he was taught by Iruka, a chunin, but Sasuke had the ENTIRE village backing him up because he was an Uchiha. So in retrospect, Sasuke should be stronger, but I like Naruto and made only a BIT stronger than Sasuke, I hope that clears it up. Now on to the chapter 2!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 had been waiting in the academy classroom for 2 1/2 hours, to say that they were angry was an understatement, they were PISSED.

"God Damit, where the hell is this guy!" cried a fuming Naruto. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet up the desk rocking back and forth trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know but he better get here soon or else..." Answered an equally irate Sakura, clenching her fist in the air dramatically. She looked over to see Sasuke sitting in the same position with his head down, his face obviously showing he was also irritated with an even bigger scowl on it than usual.

"You know what? Fuck it! I'm finding this prick!" said Naruto through clenched teeth, kicked the desk in front of him to somersault out of the chair. 'hehehe, gotta' leave is style though', thought Naruto in mid-air. He didn't notice, however, that he had kicked the desk too hard. It flew towards the front of the class as the door opened and someone walked in. 'Shit! I can't get there fast enough in mid-air, then I'll do this!', he thought as he made a cross shape with both of his index and ring fingers.

He was about to use a Kage Bunshin, which he picked up from seeing a jounin use it one time, it was relatively simple, make a cross shape and add a shit load of chakra. But before he created the clone the desk shattered into splinters before him, he landed on another desk with a confused look, his gaze focused to the front of the class where a certain silver haired jounin stood. Sakura and Sasuke were also looking quizzically at the man, what did he do, one arm was at his side, and the other was holding a little orange book.

"Oi, cyclops," of course Naruto was referring to the fact that one of his eyes was covered up," why're you reading that in public, I mean it's great and all but, the village will think you're just sick." asked Naruto bored, as if nothing happened just a few moments ago. The jounin looked up from his book to stare at Naruto, he continued for about a minute or so. "W-what the fuck are you looking at," he said defensively backing up into a taijutsu stance to defend himself. The jounin continued to stare not looking away, he finally did to inspect the other two but only for a moment.

"Well," the man started," my first impression is, I kinda like you guys," he said with his eye closing in an odd shape, they figured he was smiling. "Anyways, meet me up on the roof in ten minutes," he said simply before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

'A Kage Bunshin? Wait I remember him, he's the one I saw use it,' he was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura spoke up.

"Hey, how did he destroy that desk without even moving?" Sasuke was also looking confused.

"Well Sakura," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone like he was going to show her up," he released his chakra from every tenketsu on his body the desk was going to hit, to do that he would have to have amazing chakra control, and a very good amount of chakra to do that with a Kage Bunshin," he spoke the last looking serious, they saw this and thought to themselves. 'What's a Kage Bunshin'

'Hmm, that kids pretty smart, Naruto Uzumaki, eh?' thought Kakashi as he sat watching them through the window.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The three genin eventually made their way to the roof of the academy where Kakashi was waiting reading his book. He looked up slightly at the three and motioned for them to sit down in front of him. They complied as they stared at him suspiciously, except Naruto, who had a slight bit of anticipation, he was finally a ninja, a genin, but still a ninja non-the-less.

"Okay, now tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future so we can get to know each other better. Alright, we'll start with you, the girl," he said pointing at Sakura.

"Umm, well, my name is Sakura Haruno, well I like... training, and..I dislike... people who say bad things to others... my hobbies are shopping and training, and my dream for the future..." she looked over at Sasuke who was looking at her confused, she was getting tongue-tied, Sakura, the loudest kid in class! "My dream for the future is to get the attention of a person I love." She finished with conviction in her voice.

'Hmm, she kind of a mixed bag of emotions, we'll need to work on that, but she seems intent to get Sasuke's attention, we can use that to get her to train.' Kakashi thought. "Next."

Sasuke spoke up this time,"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," he was speaking slow coolly, like he was regretting speaking up and thinking about something from the past," I don't have anything in particular that I like, well..., nevermore, I have many things I dislike... and my dream," his eyes narrowed as he spoke those words, Naruto and Kakashi knew what was coming, Sasuke had told Naruto what happened some time ago," it is more of an ambition, it is to revive my clan and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi sighed, ' I knew it, hmm the girl seems confused, but the blonde seems unfazed.' "Alright, you're up blondie.

Naruto didn't react to the name as he thought he would, "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, ramen, and the Icha Icha series," a glint was seen in the eyes of Kakashi as he smiled on the inside, "my dislikes are people who look down on others and I really fuckin' hate people who call me a pervert, my hobbies are training with Iruka-sensei and learning knew ways to make myself stronger. My dream is to become the Hokage and to protect my most precious people." His eyes were filled with undounting pride and ambition, he didn't doubt that he was going to become Hokage.

Kakashi chuckled slightly, 'I like him the most out of these guys, plus he likes Icha Icha, too,' he chuckled even more. He then stopped and cleared his throat, "Anyway, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, also hobbies, and I don't feel like telling you my dreams."

The three genins paused looking at him, then Naruto started to chuckle then he started to laugh out loud, "Man, this guy is pretty cool, I'm gonna like being on his team," Kakashi was surprised to say the least.

"Well, that's if you guys make it passed the survival training."

"W-what," the three genin deadpanned. Silence enveloped the rooftop. "What do you mean pass the survival training, aren't we already genin?" Sakura asked frantic.

"Well, technically yes, but you must be passed by your jounin instructor to be able to become full-fledged shinobi." he answered.

"Well, we'll just have to pass then I guess," replied Sasuke with a slight smirk. Naruto gave big, yet synical grin, "You bet your faggot ass we are." The Uchiha boy looked annoyed, but smirked again, just as maniacally, " Che, just don't get in my way blonde, whisker faced retard." Sasuke replied. Sakura was looking dumbfounded at the two, then she gave a smile and started to laugh, the two boys looked at each other then at Sakura, and they each gave a genuine smile. Kakashi was looking at the genin on his team. 'This is going to be a good year," he thought. "Alright listen up, meet up at training ground number 10, oh, and don't bother eating lunch or you'll taste it again coming out this time." He smiled as maniacally as he could, but he had a mask on, truly a failed attempt.

"Whatever, just don't be late again, alright Kakashi-sensei, " Naruto said with sarcasm, and poofed out of existance. Kakashi was staring wide eyed, 'Kage Bunshin," his eyed fixed themselves to his usual bored look, 'cheeky little bastard.'

The other two were looking at where he once stood, only one word was uttered, and by Sasuke, "Show off!"

In the distance they heard, "WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT!"

They all had a good laugh at his expense.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I tried to change my writing a bit to see what you guys thought of it, it's a lot more descriptive than the other, I want to hear what you thought. Anyway this was a chapter to basically introduce Kakashi as a bit different of a character, he actually likes the team. It was short I know but I wrote this in a couple hours, and do NOT expect me to update everyday, I just had this thought to change his character. Thank and please review, it really does help a lot. The next update will be longer.


	3. Past and Present

Alright, after reading the comments I seem to notice a common ' want ', for it to be Naruto/Anko/Kurenai, while I do like Kurenai, a lot actually, i wasn't going to have her, but, you guys seem to want it, and well you are my fans (I hope) so I will add Kurenai. BUT, you will have to wait until after the chunin exams for her, and Anko too, but they will meet the same way but changed slightly to fit my Naruto charatcer who, if you havn't noticed or don't see him that way, bad ass. His personality is just like Anko's, which is why I wanted to add the other girl into it, but I guess that won't happen because I can't see Kurenai sharing with anyone other than Anko.

I also have another idea in my head for a fanfic that will be much harder for me, it needs me to change the story almost completely to fit the story, and another that I think will be a first on this site (or of any that I have anyway), so look forward to that. Now on to the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next morning was not a good one for Naruto, not at all, he had been told that he was not officially a shinobi yet, and had to defeat a jounin to be able to, the previous day. He had been woken up early by a couple of drunk bastards walking down the allyway near his apartment window, and could'nt find his black t-shirt and he was supposed to be at the training fields in ten minutes.

"Grrr, God damnit, just what I need in the fucking morning, damnit I'll just have to wear my backup...again," he said with distain. He went to his closet and rummaged through a couple boxes until he found what he was looking for, it was dark green hanten with the sleeves ripped at the shoulder and a red was a bit tight so it accented his muscles. The chest was cut out in an upside down triangle from his neck, the rest of his skin covered with the mesh shirt. He had the same pants as before, but the same shade of green as his hanten, as were his shinobi sandals.

Out of the box he pulled out a dark green sheath about 2 1/2 feet in length. It looked like it was all in one piece, but he unsheathed it revealing it to be a wakizashi, the grip being 3/4 of a foot and a black blade that reflected no light, a thin blood red line was carved into the blade from the grip. The most prominent feature was seen at the bottom of the the grip, it was a large blue gem connected to it. It was beautiful, it was the same color as the ocean, if you looked in to the blade you could feel it gazing in to your soul.

He hated these clothes and that god-foresaken blade, he had used it when he first started training with Iruka, it had been about a year since the faitful day he was picked up by Iruka.

-----------------------------------

_Flasback_

_Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he had just learned how to and just could'nt stop, it was so much fun watching the villagers pass by him like a blur. His speed had drastically increased, or should he say the only thing that increased. Iruka had started him off immediatley wearing weights and running arounf Konoha, for an eight year old it was very taxing, for an 'ordinary' eight year old. This was Naruto, a ball of demon spawned stamina and energy. He easily ran the village twice with fifteen pound weight on all of his limbs. Albeit he was exhausted, it surprised Iruka to no end._

_'Hehe, the look he had on his face was priceless,' thought a now nine year old Naruto. He had on his new hanten and it's outfit Iruka had given him earlier for his birthday, he said that he would give him his other present later at the training grounds. Naruto just could'nt wait, he picked up the pace, even with his weights on he was green blur on the rooftops. He finally reached the grounds the see Iruka with a long and thin box colored black with a red rope tied around and a seal placed on it._

_He landed in front of Iruka and got down on one knee, head bowed._

_"I have arrived Iruka-sensei," he spoke monotone._

_Iruka sighed, "Why do you address me like that, I don't get your sense of humor," he asked a little irratated, he always did this, he knew it was a joke but what if someone didn't take it that way._

_Naruto stood up, "Sorry, sensei, just got carried away," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly,"anyway, what else could you give me ,isn't this enough, I mean it's more than I've gotten for my birthday my whole life!"_

_Iruka gave Naruto a warm smile,"It's because you earned more Naruto."_

_Naruto, looked at him, and gave an equally warm smile, he wanted to cry, this was the first day he had recieved gifts for his birthday, and two no less, he was taught by Iruka that shinobi don't cry. Naruto didn't belive that this was right, but complied anyway. He took the box carefully and laid it down in the grass, he slowly opened to reveal a beautiful wakizashi. He took the sword and unsheathed it, he stood in awe, mouth agape. Iruka chuckled at the stunned face of Naruto._

_"This was a treasure I found on one of my first missions as a chunin. We invaded a bandit camp that hired Iwa shinobi for protection from Konoha, they had just finished raiding one of our neghboring villages. We disposed of the bandits and shinobi with minimal casualties, as we were getting ready to leave, I noticed this box, it called out to me. I brought it back with me, but it didn't seem to call out to me anymore, i'm hoping it will bwtter suit you."_

_"Of course! I'm gonna go train now, thank you so much Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto while running into town._

_'Hm, I wonder where he's going, we're already at a training ground, whatever,' Iruka thought, he shrugged then started off for home._

_'Hehe, I'm gonna go find someone to teach me how to use this, I heard that there is a weapons master here in Konoha, but he retired. He owns a weapons shop shop last I heard,' he mused while walking doen the street, no one was really paying attention to him, but it had to be ruined by a group of villagers who thought they were brave. They stepped up to him, there were about ten of them, all men who had pretty good muscles. There was one in the back of the mob that stood out to him, he couldn't place it but, he was different from the others._

_"Well, well, well, look who it is, the fucking demon brat eh? Guess we should all be nice today huh? After all, it is your birthday," he spoke condesendingly, his face was twisted in an evil, maniacle smile. He walked up to Naruto, the others following. _

_'Che, more villagers trying to hurt me, always more on my birthday, well, not this year,' a grin was plastered on Naruto's face as he quickly dodged a punch intended for him. Each of the villagers wre trying to hit him, all to no avail, all except the on in the back, he wasn't even moving. He was young, very young actually, he looked to be about eighteen, maybe younger. His hair was grown long to about his shoulder, it was pitch black. His eyes were just as black and cold, he had bags under his eyes, his face didn't change, it kept the same eerie expretion on it. As Naruto sidestepped a fist thrown by one of the villagers, the man disappeared, Naruto jumped back into an alleyway. He looked around, he couldn't find him, he had a bad feeling, he felt something grab him from behind, then a sharp pain in his legs, he looked down, there were two kunai lodged in his legs. He fell to his knees, he turned his head to look behind him to find it was the boy, the same stare gazing into Naruto's eyes, looking through him, he was scared of this man._

_'Shit, gotta get out of here, my legs won't move and the villagers are getting closer, and this guy...' he couldn't find a way out, then suddenly the man let go, Naruto looked back surprised. The man looked into his eyes and said one thing, "survive". Naruto was confused, the man continued, "Hate...hate me, hate them, hate yourself, and you will grow strong," the man stepped on the kunai in his left leg, Naruto screamed in pain. The man was gone, and the villagers had caught up. They were about to strike, Naruto stood on his hands and pushed himself upwards into the air avoiding the mob, he tried to land on his legs, but the pain was too much. He collapsed with a scream, 'DAMN IT! I don't have my kunai with me, damn it, damn it, i'm gonna fucking DIE!,' it was at this time he heard a voice, "Boy, use me or you will die." He looked around, but found no one but the villagers getting closer, he then felt a pulsing sensation on his back, he reached back and felt the wakizashi on the small of his back tied to him in a horizontal position, he didn't question the voice and drew the blade. He looked at it, the jewel was...glowing! His right arm that was holding it in a reverse grip felt warm, it was creeping up his arm and coursing through his whole body, it felt good. He stood up, his legs no longer in pain._

_"Oi, sword, what the fuck," Naruto asked. The blade didn't respond. Naruto didn't care, he went to turn and run, but his body didn't listen, he was frozen. Then he moved, but towards the villagers, his body was moving on it's own accord. The villagers couldn't react to his speed. He moved to strike the first one, he slashed in a diagnal ark downward from the man's neck to his hip, the man was cut in half, his blood was sprayed all over the ally. It was sprayed over the vilagers who were wide eyed and scared, also on Naruto who couldn't believe what happened, it was his first kill, and he couldn't control it. His body moved again to the next, he slashed at a man's neck, cutting his juggular, spraying more blood, his body didn't stop. He went to strike again, the next villager threw his hand up to block. The wakizashi cut through his arms like a hot knife through butter, it slashed his chest deep, killing him also._

_This continued until each was dead, limbs were everywhere, blood was coated on the walls and ground, Naruto was covered from head to toe in blood. He looked down at his hands covered in blood, he was shaking, but he could move his body, he ran, he ran as fast as he could with his weights on, he was blur once again, but red. The village conducted an investigation, but the killer was never found._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

He looked at himself in the mirror in his bathroom, he had washed the clothes many times, but did not waer them again, but this time he will wear them with pride, it was what he war during his first kill. He was going to get a new set after the test, it was a bit too tight. He picked up his wakizashi, after that day he hadn't so much as touched it, it still smelled of blood. He again placed on the small of his back horizontally to easily unsheath the blade. He looked in the mirror again, this was a new Naruto. He exited his apartment and headed towards the training grounds.

------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto arrived at the training grounds to see Sasuke and Sakura waiting, he waved at them and sat down next to them on the grass.

"So, are you guys ready to become genin?" Naruto asked. He grinned to the other. Sasuke gave an equal grin, Sakura just nodded her head.

There was swirl of leaves and Kakashi appeared, on time, "Hello everyone, good to see your'e here, I am eager to see your skills, I hope your'e ready," he asked recieving a nod from the others, he looked at Naruto and noticed his change in clothes, and the weapon he carried," oi, Naruto, whats with the new look." The other looked and noticed too, why they hadn't before no one knows.

"Well, I got this a long time ago, and decided to wear it for it's sentimental value," he answered.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kakshi asked.

"It was what I wore during my first kill," at this everyone went wide-eyed. "Well, I don't really want to talk about about it, can we get this going?"

Kakashi nodded, and reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells and tied them to his pants. "You must grab these bells before the alotted time, or you fail, if you do, you will repeat a year at the Academy, any questons?" Sakura raised her hand, Kakashi pointed at her.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two,"she asked

Kakashi nodded,"Well, thats easy, only two of you will pass," he answered with his pattented eye smile. The three genin were shocked but calmed down, they already what the test was about. "Well then , let's begin shall we?" The three genin disappeared into the trees, 'hmm, not bad, they didn't attack head on, there speed needs to be worked on, the fastest right now is Naruto, the slowest is Sakura by far, Sasuke is closer to Naruto, but could be worked on. I can feel Sakura's presence, but not the other two, hmm, not bad, but, I can smell blood, why blood though?' he mused to himself breaking down the situation, he was having fun for the first time with a genin team. But it was cut short when Naruto appeared in front of him. 'What has he got planned?' he wondered.

Naruto then spoke," Sumiyaka Kobushi Youshiki (Speed Fist Style)," he then hunched over and got down on all fours, his stance was similar to that of Kiba's Beast Effect Ninpou, except his left leg was farther infront, his style looked uneven and sloppy, at first galance anyway, to Kakashi it was strange yet his hands on either side of him, barely touching the ground, he could either deflect blows around his body, which now was harder to hit because he was hunched over and smaller, or move from his position by pushing of the ground. His right leg was directly under his body, ready to pounce when needed to, and his left leg being farther out really didn't do much, it was more for a more feral appearence, but it stil didn't hinder him in any way.

"Oh, i've never seen that style before, he must have created it, not bad, it could use some fine tuning though." Kakashi thought, getting into his own stance. Naruto charged at a surprisingly fast speed, 'must have been holding back a bit, impressive for a genin,' he thought as he sidestepped a punch thrown by Naruto. Naruto turned on his heel and went to sweep his legs, Kakashi jumped over it only to see Naruto spin in the air and kick with his other leg, he blocked with his arm, 'oh, thats a pretty heavy kick, not bad." Kakashi grabbed his leg and tossed him away, only for him to dissapear in a puff of smoke, it was a Kage Bunshin, 'damn!,' behind him was the real Naruto, he threw a punch he about to block, but his fist blurred, it looked as though there were tens of his fist. Kakashi was hit in the jaw, but poofed out of existance.

"Damn, so close," exclaimed Naruto, he had thrown his best taijustu techniques at him and it was just a clone!

"Oi, what was that? Your'e arm blurred." Kakashi asked jumping down from a tree twenty feet away.

"Heh, thats my Tarenkenpou (Match Punch Technique), I created it, not bad, huh?"

"Nope, but at this rate you'll fail?"

"Heh, i'm not that stupid," he said as he poofed away.

'Damn, another Kage Bunshin, he's good, he probably used it to test out my style, but whats he doing?"

In the brush, the three genin were creating a plan, they each nodded and dissapeared again.

------------------------------------

It was an hour since he was attacked by Naruto, time was almost up.

'They should be attacking soon, maybe when they attack I should try to shake them up, yep, try and test their patcience.' he was interupted from his thoughts when Naruto appeared in front of him again, but he didn't slip into his taijutsu stance. Naruto rushed forward, Kakashi reached into his shuriken pouch, as did Naruto, they swiftly pulled their hands out at the same time to reveal two copies of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi was shocked when he did the same as him, Naruto just grinned. From behind him Sasuke landed a kick the the back of the head, Kakashi went flying towards a tree, Sakura, who was in the tree threw an array of shuriken at him, it landed but he turned into a log. Sakura rejoined her team, and took up the academy style taijutsu, while Naruto was in his Sumiyaka Kobushi Youshiki, and Sasuke took up his own style, it looked like the Uchiha taijutsu stance but a bit different. His feet were closer together, and he stood up straighter.

"Oi, Sasuke, what's that style?" Naruto asked.

"I created it, but based it off of the Uchiha style, I call it iiyajaku Kobushi, he said with a grin.

"No Weakness Fist? What a fag," replied Naruto.

"Che, look who's talking, your'e bent over witing for someone to fuck you in the ass." Sasuke retorted.

"Hey, shut the hell up, this is hardly the time to be fooling around!" yelled Sakura, surprising them both, but they nodded, and got serious. It was then that they heard Kakashi clapping, he appeared in front of them with with eye closed and head tilted a bit to the side, indicating he was smiling.

"You guys pass." he said. The three genin at each other and smiled.

"It was because we used teamwork right?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, very good Sakura, did you all figure it out?" he asked, and was graced with nods all around. "Alright, good, good, you are officially shinobi of Konohagakure, congratulations, meet me here tomorrow for your first D-ranked mission."

-------------------------------------------

Two weeks after they became genin, they were in the hokage's office, they had just finished another D-ranked mission, it was their twenty-fifth completed mission, needless to say they were irritated, the misions included running errands for villagers and catching the Daimyo's wifs's cat, wich gave Naruto a run for his money in speed. They were about to recieve another mission until Naruto spoke up.

"Oi, oyaji, can we something a bit tougher, I mean we've been doing these D-ranks for a while, can we at least get a C-rank or something?" The other two nodded, and Kakashi looked at the Hokage with usual bored expression, the Hokage looked at the eagerness of the team, he sighed and pulled out a folder, he handed it to Kakashi who looked it over and nodded. "Tazuna-san, please come in." A man walked in, looked to be in his fifties, he was drunk if the bottle of sake and red cheeks didn't tell you. "This is the team that will escort you to the bridge and protect you," said the Hokage. Tazuna looked them over and grunted.

"Your'e sendin' kids to help? I need to be protected, not them!" exclaimed Tazuna.

"Ahem, Tazuna-_chan," _said Naruto accenting the suffix, Tazuna grunted at it, "but we are perfectly capable of protecting you, our jounin instructor in the Copy Cat Nin, Kakashi Hatake, not to mention an Uchiha, a proficient Genjutsu shinobi, and yours truly!"

"Hehehe, I like you kid, alright, I can deal with it."

"Alright, now that that is over, meet me at the main gate in half an hour," said Kakashi.

"Dismissed," belowed the Hokage, he sighed at sat back in his chair, he had a bad feeling, something about this didn't seem right. 'Oh well,' he thought as he continued with his paperwork.

-----------------------------------------------

At the front gate they had all gathered, ready to leave. Naruto had his new set of clothes, it was the exact same as the other, but looser, better to move in.

"Alright team, time to head out!" called Kakashi.

--------------------------------------------------

Alright, it's 2 in the morning, and this is chapter 3. This was my first fight scene i've ever written, tell me how I did and ways to improve. It may seem that Narut was too strong, but think about it, do you think Kakashi was trying? And speaking of Kakashi, how do you think about him not being late, good? Bad? Because he sees the team as a top priority, I know he goes to see his dead team, but I think he is trying to forget what happened to Rin and Obito. So once again, critiques, encouragement, ideas and even questions.


	4. Emotions

Alright, time for another chapter, the chapters will be coming a bit slower now because well, I am having a serious case of writers block, but I continue on for you, so the least you can do is comment, right?:( Aaaand school's a bitch. As it is now, I will be attending summer school. BUT, I will try my best to update as fast as I can. As for other stories, I have a couple of ideas running in my head, so how about a vote? Alright here are my ideas!

1) Naruto meets a young boy around the same age as him (7), and they share much in common. Naruto learns about the demon inside of him, but the other boy also has something inside of him, but it's an angel. Years later Naruto is a genin who is the wielder of both the demon and angel summoning contracts. Strong Naruto/Unknown pairing - Naruto: Tenshi shoshite Oni (Angels and Demons)

2) Naruto (5) was on his way to meet the Hokage who was like a father to him, when he witnesses something terrible. Ichiraku being killed by some villagers for serving him food. His daughter being beaten. He decides to intervene. His right is destroyed during the beating, but his left eye, using a bit of creativity, is more than powerful enough. Semi-Strong Naruto/ Naruto/Ayame/? - Naruto: Oniza-men Manako (DemonSeed Eye)

Alright those are the two, vote and comment, and comment for the chapter too please, remember if I get no reviews I'll drop the story. We don't want that do we?

Team 7 was walking down a dirt road towards the Wave village, where they were to protect a bridge builder. The journey would take a day at the most, if they kept up their pace. The journey was quiet, no one spoke, they just walked, Tazuna in the front, Sakura behind him. Naruto and Sasuke were side-by-side and Kakashi was taking up the rear. Kakashi and Naruto were both reading a little orange book with the Icha Icha Paradise on it, they would turn the page at the same moment and giggle at the same content. Sasuke had glanced at the book once while on their trek, he quickly grew red and looked away. Naruto just shook his head and continued reading. Everything was going fine until it happened, behind them they heard a noise, they all turned in time to see their sensei being cut up into little pieces of flesh.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped back avoiding a kunai from one of the assailants. He rested into his stance, Sasuke had jumped into his stance as well. Sakura was frozen in place, she could only stare at the remnants of her sensei. The two shinobi that attacked each had a dark blue cloak covered their entire body. They also had on identical silver gauntlets, several times bigger than their hand, that connected them with a chain. They were headed strait for the frozen girl, who could only watch in horror as the two missing-nin appraoched her. Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance and nodded. Naruto dissapeared in a burst of speed, his foot came up and blocked one the strikes, in one motion, he spun while his foot was glued to the nin's gauntlet using his chakra. He struck with his other leg striking the other shinobi's wrist, also stopping. While Naruto was open to attack, Sasuke had drawn ninja wire and looped it through some shuriken and tossed them at the Kiwa nin, they dodged as he expected, and to their surprise were pulled back and stuck to a nearby tree. Naruto had unsheathed his wakizashi and held it up to one of the nin's throat, while Sasuke did the same to the other with a kunai. They were stunned, it had happened so quickly they couldn't react, but they are genin, how was this possible?

From the bushes they heard clapping, they all turned to see who it was, Kakashi stepped out from the brush, his closed and head tilted, he seemed very pleased. "Well done, both of you. A bit flashy but it got the job done." Kakashi complimented, earning smirks from both, they loved praise almost as much as... well... Naruto likes ramen or Icha Icha. He turned his gaze to Sakura and his face softened, maybe, "Don't worry Sakura, it was your first time against enemy shinobi, and they were chunin level missing nin, remember what you felt today, and remember to keep on getting stronger until you are able to become a fine kunouchi, alright?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She had been shaking, but seeing her sensei alive calmed her down enough to nod and give a faint smile.

Kakashi nodded back, he then turned and gave Tazuna a cold glare, "Care to explain Tazuna-san," Kakashi asked with malice dripping from his voice.

"W-w-what are you t-talking about, K-kakashi-san," asked Tazuna backing up slightly stumbling over his words. Eventually Tazuna cracked and told them his story. The old man had tears rolling down the side of his face as he finished. Kakashi looked over to the genin to gauge their appearance. Sakura was horrified, almost crying herself, Sasuke at first seemed unfazed, but his brows were a bit furrowed, implicating he was angry. Naruto, was pissed, he knew what it was like to be mistreated and thought of as trash.

"So, what do you guys think," Kakashi asked turning to his team," this is probably now classified as an A-ranked mission, do you want to continue, or head back to Konoha?" Naruto and Sasuke both gave a 'continue', Naruto had calmed down considerably. Sakura saw her teammates conviction, she grew courage and agreed. Kakashi smiled, he nodded and turned to Tazuna, "Guess we are continuing our mission, now, if you would be so kind as to lead the way," he said while pointing down the dirt road.

"Oi, sorry to break this nice moment but, what the FUCK are you going to be doing with us, huh!?" asked one of the Kiri-nin. Kakashi glanced over and glared at them.

"Oh, my bad," he then pulled out a kunai, and turned to the others," you might want to look away, or watch as it might help you become a better ninja. Sakura gasped as well as Tazuna. Sasuke nodded and fixed his gaze intently on the kunai, Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and watched impassively. 'Has he seen someone die before? Considering who he is, he just might have seen much bloodshed in his short life.' Kakashi solemnly thought to himself. He turned back to the 'Demon Brothers' as he recognized from the Bingo Book, he switched his kunai to a reverse grip. He slowly walked towards the tied up shinobi.

"O-oi, g-get the fuck away," one managed to stutter out. Kakashi stopped in front of them, he lifted up his hitai-ate (is that right?). The others watching couldn't see, but were very curious. The missing-nin looked at his face, then fell unconscious. 'What happened' went through each of their minds. They had no time to contemplate eon the matter, Kakashi had knelt down before them, and swiftly brought forth the kunai cutting their jugular arteries(?) in one motion, their blood sprayed continuously like a geyser. Sakura held her stomach and ran off the bushes, emptying her contents in the brush with horrific sounds. Tazuna was convulsing covering his mouth trying to hold it in, Sasuke looked down and away, obviously sickened, to an extent. But the most surprising reaction came from Naruto, he still looked on unfazed, this did not go unnoticed by Kakashi who narrowed his eye, his hitai-ate covering his other once again.

'Why isn't he... at least shaken up a bit." his thoughts wandering, "well this answers my previous question, he has definitely seen someone die."

Naruto looked at his sensei, then at the corpses, and back. "That wasn't necessary!" he stated, anger in his voice. His eyes narrowed, he clenched his fist, shaking slightly. He was angry at his sensei, he could have done it in a much less...uncouth manner. He understood the reasoning behind it, show blood to the fresh genin, break them in to get used to it, very harsh but effective. But Naruto didn't like it.

Kakashi was surprised, he went from completely calm to pissed so quickly, a change this quick meant he was holding up a front this whole time. "I did it for good reasons," he calmly retorted.

"Bullshit! I know the reasons, but still, it was a bit too much don't you think?" he pointed towards Sakura, she was kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face," Do you like this? Do you enjoy watching a girl suffer? Do you know what it's like? Watching someone for the first time die? Not just die, but done so it could scar any civilian, I do! And Sasuke does too!" Sasuke looked away farther, hurt, his hands were sweating and shaking. Kakashi was taken back, the emotion he had seen the blonde boy display were the most he had seen in a long time. He replayed Naruto's speech in his head. He took a step towards the young genin, narrowing his eyes.

"I do," he said with a slight bit of anger, his aura was breath taking. Sasuke looked at his sensei, fear evident in his eyes. Kakashi walked past the stunned Naruto, "Answer me this, have you seen your teammate die in front of your eyes? How about him dyeing and knowing it's your fault, your decision caused it to happen, huh?" His toned softened a bit, he was revisiting an issue that bothered him still to this day. "And how about watching your sensei sacrifice himself for a village, giving a final request, and seeing the villagers for years trample on it. Disregard his final plea, his dying words, like it never fucking happened?! Tell me, what the fuck do you know!" He yelled, everyone frozen, looking at the man, feeling pity, sadness, and fear. "Don't you dare lecture me, or tell me your troubles, I know you have been through much pain, but NEVER accuse anyone of not knowing how you feel, without knowing them." He finished while walking away. He stopped and turned to them, "Get ready, were leaving now, Tazuna, lead the way.

The old man merely nodded and complied, he scuttled past the man. Sakura recovered, and slowly stumbled back to them. They all continued on, in silence, every second felt like hours, every step felt like they were growing apart from each other. In less than ten minutes, the once happy team, was an emotional wreck, that couldn't bear to look at each other. That is until two words were uttered, everyone stopped dead, "I...apologize..." They all turned to look at the one who spoke those words.

Naruto, sad and hopeful eyes looked at each of them, he was taking the rear at the moment, so everyone could see him struggle to find the right words. "I...I-i'm so ...so sorry. To all of you. Especially you," he turned to look at Kakashi regret in his eyes, along with many other emotions, "Kakashi...sensei. Please...forgive me."

Kakashi looked at the boy, he smiled, "Of course, apology accepted...Naruto." Naruto was glad, he gave him a small smile, he looked at the others, they all had a warm smile on their faces, he nearly cries feeling relieved to not lose the few friends he had. Until...

"DUCK!" Kakashi cried, grabbing Sakura and Tazuna, throwing them to the ground, a giant sword was flew over them. Sasuke reacted quick enough to avoid, but Naruto was in an emotional stupor, he reacted a fraction too late. The blade got him in his side, a gash, about four inched deep, was bleeding profusely. Naruto grabbed his side in pain, breathing heavily and on a knee. His hands were being covered in blood, he was shaking, he looked at his side, his eyes widened, realizing what had happened. His kidney had ruptured, his organs were failing him, he was dying.

"AAAHHHHH," he collapsed onto the ground. Dead.

"Heeheehee," a dark, evil chuckle sounded though the forest, "one down, three to go."

A/N:

I apologize for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, like I said writers block and blah, blah, excuses I know. Anyway, I tried a more serious approach, once again a first, and for the choice of either of the new fics from the top, I will write them both. It is which I will write first. And it will not come out for some time. I am again sorry for this, but I really am making this up as I go, the next chapter is vague for me, I have an idea, but not too solid. So please bear with me, I will try to upload sometime within the week. please comment on how I did, suggestions highly welcomed.


	5. Mind and Soul

Apologies, apologies, it had been quite a while since I updated, again I apologize. Of my SCARCE reviews that you left, many wrote that you would prefer the second option, but I have come up with another story since then and have decided to write that. I am not positive whether or not it is original but I haven't read one with it. Anyway, I am here now saying that each chapter will be brought weekly from now on. Mostly because after I finish a chapter, I don't write for almost a week anyway. Also because I am making this up as I go, I wing every chapter, and try to connect the whole story together, hoping you will like it. Also here to say that there will be more than one relationship with Naruto, BUT, unlike others I will not have him be a "...sex god..." as one of my reviewers stated. There will be a more emotional attachment between the women and Naruto.

Thank you and here is the latest chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's cold," said a blond boy, he was curled up in fetal position, darkness surrounded him, "but I'm still warm, why?" He wasn't speaking to anyone, only himself. His eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in days, worn and cold. He was shivering but his body scalding, steam rose from his back. He was scared, frightened like never before, then he heard footsteps. He heard the sound of someone walking through water, towards him, ever so slowly.

"Abysses (1), Naruto," the voice was calm and soothing, but held a tinge of madness. Narrator's head shot up, what graced him was...darkness.

"O-ii, who's there," his voice shaking a bit, he was scared, he hadn't been this scared since the sword took control of him. Then he felt a presence behind him, a familiar presence, he didn't know why,he got up to his feet, he noticed that there was water now where he once sat. He turned to see a shadow, he didn't know how he could see a shadow in the dark but that is what he saw. He then looked into the eyes of the being, Narrator's mouth was agape, his eyes widened, the being had strange eyes, there were ripple-like rings around the pupil, the Rinnengan.

The being chuckled at the boys surprised face, "my name is unimportant, or more like, I have no name. I forgot it long ago, I don't even know how old I am," he chuckled again, Naruto flinched, his laugh was innocent but, something about it scared him.

"Where..Am I? Why is it so dark?" he asked. The being looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Well, we are in you're sub-conscious. You were sent here because..Well...you Died."

Naruto was shocked, 'I'm dead? But...but Why?' His whole life he was beat and hated, it got better after Iruka took him in but, still it was hard for him. He did everything he could, he trained harder than anyone, he sacrificed his childhood to become stronger, was it not enough? He fell to his knees into the water with a subtle splashing sound.

"Hey kid, it seems as though you've given up on life," the figure said once again chuckling. Naruto's head shot up and looked at the supposed man, anger on his face with tears running down his face.

"What the FUCK is so funny here! MY entire life, my entire childhood, I've been treated like an outcast, a fucking DEMON, and you know what? I don't even know what I did wrong," he slumped down, he brought his hands up to his face, he sobbed into his hands. The shadow's eyes narrowed.

"Subsists fleetus (2), god damnit, if you're ganna' be this bitchy I won't give you your Shitty life back." he said, clearly annoyed. Naruto slowly looked up, drieing a few tears from his face, he stared into the man's eyes.

"C-can...can you really...give me my life back?" Naruto asked, his voice filled with dry hope.

"Thats what I said isn't it?

"But how, I died, right? How can you bring back the dead?" he asked, skeptical at the thought of raising the dead.

"Well, for letalis creatura (3), such as yourself, it is impossible, but lucky for you, I am no mere mortal. I was at one time, but alas, I am here trapped in the mind of a young genin, truly, how the mighty have fallen." The figure shook his head, again Naruto had no idea how he could tell in the darkness.

"So... how are you going to do it, I'll do anything you ask."

"Well, you don't have to do anything, just stand there and empty your mind," the voice was getting softer. "Now, what I will do is fuse my soul with yours, since you just died not too long ago, your soul is still inside your body. However, by fusing my soul into yours, it will become strong enough for you to be able to live." Naruto heard the water being moved as the figure approached him. Naruto felt a hand grasp his forehead, he started to chant, once again in an unknown language.

exsisto existo!

ego dico super is animus ut orior oriri ortus

orior oriri ortus , orior oriri ortus ut divum quod alveus in sanctus sol solis

orior oriri ortus amo pheonix ex cinis cineris

ingredior inter victus iterum quod Exsisto existo! (4)

His hand glowed, but shown no light, Naruto felt a warmth on his forehead. He closed his eyes as it spread throughout his body. He decided to ask a question that was bothering him.

"Hey, I have a question, what language is that?"

"I said to keep your mind empty, everything will be explained by your tenant, if you really are that impatient, ask your sensei about it. Now relaxo (figure that one out...)."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the rest of Team 7, it had been not a minute since Naruto fell, lifeless on the cold dirt road they had been traveling on. Sasuke could only stare at the lifeless heap of his teammate, 'No, NO, not again. Whenever I find someone important, they die always. ALWAYS!.' Tears fell freely down his dirtied cheeks. Sakura only looked at him, shaking, she vomited again, and started to go numb. Kakashi was stunned, he thought Naruto could dodge that, but that wasn't important now, his student was dead. Tazuna, like Sakura, emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Hahahaha, looks like little miss emotional couldn't dodge in time. HAHAHAHAHA," the man tossed his head back, his hand covering his face as his sinister laugh filled the clearing. He suddenly stopped, his pupil moved to look over the dead body. He disappeared and reappeared, he kicked the corpse, "Oi, gaki, you're supposed to be dead, why do I feel some power coming out of you?"

Team 7 and Tazuna's eyes widened, 'He's not dead?!' went through each of their heads. But nothing happened, he lay there, still, unmoving, not breathing.

"Che, whatever," exclaimed Zabuza, he turned to the others in the clearing, "well, let's get started, shall we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, fuck, my body is killing me," Naruto cried as he sat up, he held his head with his left hand while his right supported him. He heard a scream, he looked over, Sakura had been hit, she was flying through the air with a trail of blood following. She hit a tree with a thud, she was instantly knocked out. He looked over to see Sasuke barely standing, holding his right arm as it hung limp, blood flowing freely down it. Tazuna was standing behind him, shaking, he looked down at the boy, wanting to help but knew he couldn't. He finally looked over to see Kakashi trapped in a sphere of water, a man with no shirt, grey baggy pants, bandages over his mouth, a hitai-ate crooked facing sideways on his head declaring him to be a missing-nin of the Kiri village held him there. What Naruto noticed the most was the giant blade the man carried, it was a massive blade that was just as tall as the man himself, who was very tall.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet, anger rising within him, looked at the man with hate, the man summoned a Mizu Bunshin and had him charge at the wounded Sasuke and Tazuna. As they were about to strike, Naruto, in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of Sasuke with his wakizashi blocking the giant cleaver from striking it's target. Everyone froze and looked at the blonde, except Sakura, who was unconscious.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "N-naruto, is that you?" he asked in a quiet tone, barely above a whisper. He received a nod from Naruto who's back was still to him, his blade still against that of Zabuza's.

Zabuza laughed, "I knew you were still alive, I could feel the evil aura coming from you. HAHAHA. Well, lets see how you do compared to your fuckin' teammates!" called Zabuza keeping his hold on the water prison that held Kakashi. His Mizu Bunshin jumped back ending the deadlock, Naruto let his arms hang limp and his head bowed down like he was unconscious. As soon as the Bunshin's feet touched the ground he rocketed towards the blonde, motionless genin. Zabuza's clone brought back his giant cleaver, ready to strike, Naruto still had not moved, but started to mumble something under his breath. The Mizu clone struck, with over half his force, thinking that he would cleave the boy in half, but was shocked when his zanbato was stopped. Narrator's wakizashi had blocked the man's attack with relative ease, his head was still bowed, his body still unmoving, still muttering those words that now became much more prominent.

"haud res qua vos run i'll reperio vos, haud res qua vos run i'll reperio vos,"(5) the muttering was becoming more clear, his voice was calm but held so much anger within, "haud res qua vos run i'll reperio vos, haud res qua vos run i'll reperio vos." He started to shout while still looking down, the others could only stare at the boy, he seemed to be going crazy, he was speaking in some kind of language that no one had ever heard before."haud res qua vos run i'll reperio vos!," he finally looked up towards Zabuza's clone, his eyes were red, and his pupils were slits, his whisker marks were more prominent and seemed to be etched onto his skin like a tattoo, his hair had become much more unkempt, he looked like a wild animal. "quod ego mos iuguolo vos!" (6) The hilt of the sword started to glow again, the Mizu bunshin was cut clean in half by nothing, Naruto held the same position.

"What the fuck was that!" yelled an irate Zabuza, still connected to the mass of water that held Kakashi. He was replaying what just happened in his head. 'He came back from the dead, blocked my attack, spoke some retarded language, and cleaved my fuckin' bunshin in half. I still don't get what the fuck happened!' He looked back at the boy, he was staring into his eyes, his deep crimson red eyes engulfing Zabuza whole.

"Let go of my Sensei," came the tired voice of Naruto, calm almost in a whisper.

Zabuza just stared at the boy, then chuckled, which turned into full blown laughter. Not just any laughter, that of a madman, head thrown back, his voice resonating at it's peak, taking short inhales of breathes giving an even more insane laugh. He suddenly stopped, like he had been faking, and gave Naruto a death glare, but flared no killing intent. "Excuse me? I didn't quite hear you, did you demand for me to let go of this man?"

"Yes. I believe I did. quis es vos retarded?" (7) he asked slightly tilting his head.

'I don't know what he said, but there was diffidently the word retarded in there somewhere,' "And what if I don't?" he asked sounding innocent, well trying to anyway. As soon as he asked the question, Naruto was gone in a flash, he had reappeared behind him, holding his wakizashi in an attacking stance.

"I'll just do this..."

He gave a diagonal slash across Zabuza's back, but cut nothing except for air, the water prison that held Kakashi broke, and a wet Kakashi fell back down to the water, looking up at Naruto, eyes widened.

"N-naruto, you...you're alive?" his voice cracked, holding back from yelling at the blonde to see if he was real. He received a nod from the boy, who's facial expression did not change. Kakashi felt so relieved, he thought he had lost someone else. While he breathed a sigh of relief, Zabuza had landed back on the land and growled.

'What the fuck was THAT, how fast is this bastard kid!' he mentally screamed in his mind, 'and that sword, what happened to my Mizu Bunshin! Shit! Now Kakashi is able to fight. I might not be able to take them both on if that kid can fight as well as he can move.' He glanced over to the treeline, he saw a glint of light, and nodded towards it. Naruto and Kakashi had taken up Taijutsu stances, Kakashi having a kunai in each hand, and Naruto wielding his wakizashi in his patented reversed grip. They charged towards the Missing Kiri Nin, only to witness senbon piercing his throat, he fell to the ground dropping his zanbato to the ground making a loud 'thud'. Both shinobi looked quizzically at the body.

After a few seconds a masked shinobi made an entrance in the clearing. Naruto and Kakashi turned there gaze over to the new arrival.

The unknown shinobi looked over to the blonde boy and silver haired man, he bowed to them, "Thank you for helping me catch this man. I have been tracking him for over a week. I will take my leave, I wish you luck on the rest of your mission." after the brief 'conversation', if it could be called such, picked up the man with relative ease, along with his sword, and disappeared.

Naruto and Kakashi just stood there, wondering what had just happened, then they both had the exact same thought and looked at each other.

"Fuck.." they both deadpanned as they collapsed on to the dirt unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If anyone can guess who it was that was inside Narrator's dreamscape, then a prize will be awarded, it is a secret as of yet, but it will be a pretty good one if you enjoy this fic.

(1) Hello

(2) Stop crying

(3) mortal creatures

(4) Emerge, emerge!

I say rise, upon this courage

rise with the sky and hollow holy sun

rise like the pheonix from within the ashes

to enter among the living again and Arise!

(5) No matter where you run I'll find you

(6) And kill you!

(7) Are you retarded?


	6. Rant, training, relations?

Back again, and yes I am late. I apologize, things happened at school, and I had this whole hype about prom, that's right I went to the prom, and I'm a sophomore, not bad huh? But yeah, I digress what to say, umm... chapters will come whenever I feel like now. I'm just have a case of writers block, but that I hope will change when summer vacation is here. Um, I would like to have a few ideas thrown at me if you don't mind. This chapter was completely on a whim on my mind, so please bear with me on this one. If you don't like it, please tell, not in a douchy manner mind, and tell me how I can get better.

Her we go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damnit, not again..." cried Naruto palming his face with his left hand, "...my fucking head kills." He opened his eyes, he saw a ceiling that he didn't recognize as his or the hospitals. He sat up from the futon on the floor he was resting in, he saw a sleeping Kakashi next to him. He started to think about what had happened in his head. ' Who was that? And those eyes...I know of the Sharingan and the Byakugan, but what was that, if it was even a doujutsu. And what did he mean by tenant?' He looked over at Kakashi, 'I'll ask him when he wakes up.' His eyes narrowed as he thought about Zabuza. 'That hunter-nin still bothers me, I learned from Iruka that they are supposed to burn the body on the spot, not move the body. So there is a chance that Zabzua is still alive, if it were just him then Kakashi and us can handle him, but that hunter-nin is most likely an ally of his. This changes everything, I'll have to speak to Kakashi about this as well.' He was sturred from his thoughts when he heard voices downstairs, he got up on his feet, he stumbled a bit from not being on them for awhile.

He walked slowly towards the door, he had one hand grasping his head, with the other grasping the door handle. He opened as he closed his eyes and brought his arms to cover his eyes, the sudden light was hell to him, his eyes being sensitive. He saw a stair case leading towards the voices to his right, he walked over to it, his eyes adjusting to the light, he was almost at the bottom when he heard the voice of a young boy.

"Why do you even try!" cried the voice of the boy, "Gato and his men will kill you, there too strong! You don't know what we have been through, you don't know what pain is!" Naruto stood there, perplexed, his mind wasn't fully functional, he was trying to process the information, he didn't notice himself uttering a 'what?' that was loud enough for the people downstairs to hear. They all turned there gaze upon the figure of the voice, two of them, Sasuke and Sakura, stood up and ran over to him.

"Naruto!" they both yelled, Sakura hugged him and Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto unconsciously returned the hug, but his face still displayed his confusion.

"What did you say?" his passive glare scanning over the boy with the strange bucket hat, the boys eyes were brimmed with unshed tears and a hateful glare at the new presence. Sakura let go of him and looked up at him, confused herself. Naruto walked past her, Sasuke was about to say something, but didn't know what, he too, was angered at the boys rant, he knew pain well, but Naruto knew more, much more. He knew Naruto was usually calm, even with his brash nature and foul language, he was holding back a great bit at some of the things people do to him. But when someone accuses him of not knowing what pain is, his calm and 'easy-to-get-a-long-with' nature is cast away, and his true hateful nature comes out. He once witnessed it, once, but that was something he tried to forget. He was hoping he would hold back a bit on the boy.

"I said you don't know what pain is! I saw someone important to me publicly executed by Gato and his men! And no one did a friggin' thing to stop them!" Inari screamed at Naruto, his tears now fell.

"Oh...so your father died huh..." his voice was calm, but it was filled with rage, "...boo-fuckin'-hoo, grow a dick you little bitch."

The room was silent, the occupants stood wide eyed at the boy and his words, Inari was the most fazed, his eyes then narrowed.

"W-what...what the hell did you say! How dare you, he was everything to me, you know nothing! You know absolutely n-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, his eyes were piercing in to the very soul of Inari. "What the fuck do you know about me, huh?! You haven't seen shit, you think you've had it bad, try living in a village that hates you for no reason! Getting beaten on a daily basis by mobs, stabbed, burned, raped. That's right, fuckin' raped, and not the good kind either. How about, not knowing who you're parents even are! Feeling alone, not knowing if they abandoned you, died, or whatever! Feeling like your entire existence is just a complete fuck up! I've seen shit no child should, drugs being exchanged, whores selling themselves in front of my house, gangs killing each other in the street. And here's a dirty little secret, I've shot up before! Yeah, I've used needles, halucinagins, an other drugs. Even tried finding god using Entheogins, no fuckin' luck! Sure, I was taken in eventually, but it only slowed it down a little bit, it would still happen. Now...tell me...do I still not know what the fuck pain is?!." His voice was cracking at the end of his speech, his tears were starting to build, but did not fall. Inari stood stunned, he couldn't believe the words he heard, the other people that heard the story were stunned as well, except Sasuke who had heard his rant once before, but he was still affected.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he walked passed Inari and to his mother, Tsunami. He took a deep breath and bowed to the sitting woman with tears on her face. "I apologize for my foul language..."his voice was much calmer, "...but I can not, and will not stand people who are ignorant, please understand." He stood up straight and looked into the eyes of the older women, his eyes of pain and loneliness boring into hers, she gasped at the sight. He walked past her and out the door.

Sasuke took a step to chase after him, but he didn't, what could he say? Sakura was stunned, she had no idea what Naruto had been through, he was always brash, loud, foul mannered, but fun to be around. Inari just ran up the stairs crying, he ran into his room and flung himself on his bed, burying his head into his pillow. Tazuna, stared impassively at his bottle of sake before taking a swig and staring again, repeating the process. Tsunami stood from where she sat, walking out the door to the boy with the painful, lonely eyes.

She found him after a few moments in the back of their house, crying softly into his hands. She walked up to him, he hadn't seemed to notice her in his emotional state. Tsunami placed a hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head around to face the woman's eyes, locking into each other again, sadness looking into pity. She moved to stand in front of the boy who was her size and embraced him. He was shocked at her actions, but more tears came as her held her back and cried into her shoulder.

They parted and just stared at each other, then their eyes lowered a bit while moving forward, then closed as their lips met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Ugh...why is it always my head?" Naruto exclaimed softly to himself. He yawned and tried to stretch, but couldn't. He looked over to his side to find a sleeping, nude Tsunami next to him, he layed there, pale, unblinking.

'No fuckin' way...we really...fuck!' his mind was racing to remember what happened. They kissed, went inside to find everyone in bed, went up to her room, and...fucked, to put it bluntly. His face reddened a bit at what had happened. He always imagined his first time being extravagant, like going to see a hot doctor, and the nurse walked in on him getting undressed, then the doctor walked in and...'heh heh,' he started to giggle. Tsunami woke up and looked over at Naruto, and her eyes widened.

"Oh no...w-we didn't? Did we?" She asked shocked.

He gasped at her, "I'm shocked, you didn't mean to, am I that bad. I am so sad..." he acted dramatically placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"O-o-oh no, I didn't mean that it's just..." she looked away apprehensively," the age difference is well, you know...I'm..." she started to blush.

Naruto smirked, she was acting very cute, he chuckled, "Come on, your older than me but you're beautiful, love knows no age. Besides I have a ...thing... for older women." He had a grin plastered on his face, she looked at him and leaned in closer, they kissed. He grabbed her breast. She moaned at the touch.

"Tsunami!," came a voice a from behind the closed door. They both jumped at the surprise.

"Y-yes!?" she called back hurriedly.

"You haven't seen Naruto around have you?" came the voice of Tazuna.

"Um, no I haven't!" Tsunami replied as she looked down at Naruto holding up his index finger over his lips as he grabbed her breasts again. She again let out a low moan, she immediately covered her mouth.

"Tsunami? Are you alright?"

"N-no, I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I think I'm going to stay in bed a bit longer." she called back. Fighting off another moan as he licked her nipples and started to suck on them.

"Alright, hope you feel better," they heard his foot steps recede down the hallway.

"Man, that was closed, well now we can more fun," said Naruto as he reached down between her legs to stroke her womanhood. His finger slowly inserting itself into her. She let out a small whimper as she grasped his arm and clenched her legs together. She was breathing hard and feeling hot, she leaned in toward his ear and whispered.

"P-please, Naruto..." she begged huskily.

Naruto grinned, "Hmm, what was that, Tsunami?" he asked teasing the older woman.

"P-please, do it..." she let the words hang.

"Hehe, alright..."

------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 was standing in a clearing in the woods not too far from the house. Kakashi had awakened the next morning and was informed of what happened with Naruto and Inari. He understood why he did it, he didn't agree with the way he did it, although he was impressed how he apologized to his mother afterwards. He looked at his students, they each had a determined look in their eyes. They were told that Zabuza may still be alive by Kakashi, and Naruto agreed adding his two cents. So Kakashi had decided to train his students to at least be able to survive the attack.

"Alright listen up, " he called catching their attention, "we will be learning how to walk up trees using the chakra in your feet. What you must do is gather chakra to your feet, not too much and not too little. Just enough to stick to the tree and be able to climb to the top. Now you guys try," He tossed three kunai to the genin, "use these to mark how high you make it."

"Umm, excuse me Kakashi?" Naruto called looking at his sensei.

"Sensei..." Kakashi scolded.

Naruto sighed, "Kakashi-sensei, I have already learned this exercise." The other members of team 7 looked at him wide-eyed. He saw the gazes and decided to explain, "Well you see, I originally had horrible chakra control, but an immense chakra reserve, so I trained for years on trying to increase my chakra control."

"So..." Kakashi cut in, "... how far along are you in your chakra control exercises?" He knew that he had a very large chakra reserve, and that he had horrible control. But now that he has, or he hopes, good control, he could teach him some jutsu. A thought cam to his mind, ' With his speed, if he had good enough control, I could teach him Chidori, maybe even Raikiri...'

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "Well, I can use the water-walking technique, but I never started on a new exercise..."

'Alright, I think he could control the Chidori, but the Raikiri is still a bit out of his reach...' Kakashi mused, "I understand... come with me. You two get started, even if you complete it, continue to climb. This exercise will also increase your chakra reserves. Takes breaks periodically, I will come back when I can...understand?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out, Sasuke merely nodded in reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi led Naruto a farther into the woods, they stopped at another clearing about twenty minutes from the others. When they arrived, Kakashi turned to speak to Naruto, "Naruto, today you will be learning a very powerful jutsu that requires a lot of chakra, great chakra control, and speed. It is the only jutsu that I created, the Chidori..."

Naruto was taken by surprise, he thought he was going to get a new chakra exercise, although he did get suspicious when he was led this far away from the others. He also thought it was amazing to be learning one of the most powerful shinobi's of the village own original technique. "H-hai, Kakashi-sensei...I...I'm honored..." he said honestly, this was only the second person willing to teach him.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright listen up, first you must know the hand seals for this jutsu, they are very simple. O-Ushi, Usagi, and Saru, "he explained forming each seal as he called them out. He then grabbed his right forearm with his left hand and held it towards the ground. Naruto heard crackling sounds coming from his hands, then a mass of light-blue chakra emitting from the mass like lightning in all directions. Kakashi brought the Chidori up to eye level. "This is the Chidori, a mass of lightning chakra with massive destructive force."

Naruto was amazed, he hadn't seen an attack with that much concentrated chakra before, with that much chakra in it, the destruction...

"Amazing... are you going to teach me that..." he asked his eyes wide, a grin adorning his face with anticipation.

Kakashi's eye closed as his head tilted; a smile,"Of course, why do you think I brought you out here." His features hardened and he became serious, "But, this jutsu is only used to protect your friends, or when you are in trouble. And never use it against a fellow comrade...understand?" His voice was commanding, It was more like an order, but he expected an answer.

Naruto looked into his eye, his face was filled with determination and understanding, "Hai! Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi once again smiled. Then he let the jutsu weaken and finally crackle out of existence.

"Good, now to do the jutsu, first..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!! I can't get this god damn jutsu to fuckin' work!" screamed an angry Naruto. He had been trying to form the lightning chakra, it would come out for a few seconds, but would then fizzle out of existence. Kakashi had been watching him in and out, once in a while checking on the others to give them more instructions. He would return to find Naruto having not progressed any farther. He had thought Naruto would easily master the Chidori, being he has all the necessary requirements and then some. Then he smacked his head in realization.

"Oi Naruto, come here for a second," called Kakashi. Naruto stopped what he was doing, reluctantly, but did so none the less.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked a bit annoyed. Kakashi rolled his eye at the boys attitude, but that was Naruto. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small piece of paper. Naruto was confused.

"Umm, what is that?" he asked.

Kakashi smiled, "This, Naruto, is a piece of paper." Naruto looked even more annoyed.

"No shit, what does it do!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Calm down Naruto, this is a special piece of paper," Naruto seemed to be more attentive, "When you add your chakra into it, it will tell you what your elemental affinity is." He explained.

"Elemental affinity? You mean like which chakra I'm more attuned to? So that means if there is elemental affinity, some types of jutsu are easier for others, and other types are harder for them...right?" asked Naruto. Kakashi was surprised, he deduced that much at just two words.

"Well yes, very good Naruto, here take a piece of paper and add in your chakra." Kakashi held out a piece and Naruto took one.

Naruto placed his chakra into the paper, the paper split in half and got wet. Kakashi's eye widened, 'He has two affinities?! And two that are very uncommon in Konoha!' His face returned to normal. "Hmm, very good Naruto, you have two elemental affinities, Wind and Water. That is very impressive for a genin, even a few chunin do not have two affinities." praised Kakashi.

Naruto smiled, he loved to receive complements, he thrived off of it actually. 'So, Wind and Water, huh...' he thought. Then he looked up at Kakashi with a face like he had an epiphany. "Kakashi-sensei! Since I don't have an affinity for Lightning, it is much harder for me to learn the Chidori, right?!"

Kakashi looked please, "Very good Naruto, it is much harder for you, but that doesn't mean it is impossible, it just means that you will have to put more time into it. But seeing as we might not have enough time, I will start you off with chakra manipulation training, alright?" Naruto nodded his head. "Good, first..." he looked around on the ground, he bent down and grabbed a leaf and held it towards Naruto, "...split this leaf in half using your wind chakra, once you complete it you may move on to the next step. But for now this enough, I will leave for now, if you finish before I get back, come back to the other clearing with the others, alright?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei....thanks, "he said sheepishly, looking away with a hand on the back of his head.

Kakashi smiled, : No problem Naruto, you are my student." With that he left.

'Hmm, Wind huh, wish I had Lightning affinity, so I could learn the Chidori easier. Wait!" he grinned evilly. "I'll just have to create my own Chidori...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hell yeah mutha fucka. Naruto got some. And those people who I know don't want him as a sex-god, well neither do I. The story will not develop around them, he does have feelings, but I actually know what I am doing this time. The story is about Anko mostly, Kurenai will come in at some point but will not be as big as Anko. And a fourth party will come into play, just guess...

Remember , flame, whatever to get more reviews, I will respond if I get a chance.


	7. Revalations

Short chapter this time, I have my reasons, and this is my most...disappointing chapter that I have written, so let's not waste time and get to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had just started Sakura on water walking since she picked up on tree walking very quickly, mostly due to her excellent chakra control from her lack of chakra reserves. Sasuke was taking longer than he had expected, but was increasing at a steady pace. Kakashi was thinking about Naruto and the Chidori, 'Maybe it's a good thing that he doesn't have Lightning affinity, with the effect the Chidori has to the vision, it could be fatal for him..but then again...he is an extremely strong shinobi for a genin, and smart too. I should have more faith in him...just like sensei...' He smiled remembering his own sensei, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. His thoughts wondered back to Naruto, 'They are very similar, hard workers, good with people, fun to be around, and they look alike, too...' Kakashi pondered their resemblance for a moment before shaking his head slightly stopping his train of thought. Kakashi was a few minutes away from Naruto's clearing when he felt a large spike in chakra coming from where Naruto was was. He rushed over to the spot to find Naruto, his upper body propped up against a tree, holding his right arm which was bleeding profusely, he had several deep gashes over his body as well.

Kakashi rushed over to him, he now stood in front of the heavily breathing blonde, "What the hell happened here?!" asked Kakashi, he wasn't too worried, he knew of what the blonde carried and what it did for him.

Naruto looked up to his sensei and grinned, "ehehe, a failed jutsu, that's what..." he replied, grimacing slightly from pain. He looked down at his arm as it slowly started to gain mobility, and the gash was starting to heal also. He looked at Kakashi impassively before saying, "We need to talk..."

Kakashi was hung up on the 'failed jutsu', a jutsu with this much effect on the user must be a pretty powerful one. But he heard the seriousness in the blonde's voice, so he sat down down cross legged in front of Naruto, wondering what he wanted to talk about.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with his good hand as he shifted his body to get a little more comfortable. He sighed, "Well, where to begin, I guess I'll start smaller. Is there a dojutsu besides the Sharingan and Byakugan?"

Kakashi was taken by surprise at the seemingly out of no-where question. He knew of only one other in existence..."What did it look like..." he asked, his curiosity was piqued.

Naruto nodded and pointed to his eyes, "It looked like normal eyes but had rings around the pupil, 3 or 4 I'd say..."

Kakashi's eyes widened, his mouth gaped behind his mask, Naruto saw this and was a little worried, it wasn't easy to surprise his sensei.

"Rinnegan..."Kakashi whispered to himself, but Naruto heard him.

"Rinnegan? I haven't heard of that dojutsu. What does it do?"

Kakashi relaxed his face, then took on a face of seriousness. "Well, from what I have heard it was only a legend, a myth. But from the stories I've heard over the years, it is the most powerful of the three dojutsus, but the most rarely occurring. Only one person has been known to have had the Rinnegan, the Sage of Six Paths, the creator of the shinobi world as we know it."

Naruto paled looking at his sensei, "Creator of the shinobi world...so he was the first to use jutsu?" Kakashi nodded. "Then, was it because of... the Rinnegan?" he asked, this changed his whole perspective of what had happened in his head, did he have the Rinnegan? Powers similar? Or...

"Well," started Kakashi cutting off Naruto's musings, "some say yes, others say he just created it, but what is true, it is so powerful it can change how humans think about the very essence of life..."

Naruto was astonished, but he quickly shook his head and got ready to ask the next question, the big one, he let out a built up breath of air and started, "Kakashi... what is inside of me?"

The jonin's eye widened, Naruto was worried again, but more this time, Kakashi's face didn't relax. "W...where did you..." he started. Naruto sighed and explained what had happened after he had been killed, and Kakashi took all of the information and tried to put it together, but it didn't fit.

"Amazing..." was all Kakashi could say, his mind was overloaded, but he thought about Naruto's question and dreaded giving Naruto the answer, he knew that is was an S-class secret punishable by death, but he made his mind up the tell the young genin. "Naruto...," said Kakashi, his voice was trembling, but commanding, "...do you...remember the tale of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

Naruto was puzzled, what did a demon that was dead have to do with something inside of him... his eyes widened as he remembered what he read in a book one time when he was training with Iruka.

"Jinchuuriki...!!" he whispered so Kakashi could hear the realization. Kakashi was surprised to say the least that Naruto knew what it was, or even the term itself, but the blonde was very surprising.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and the fear in his eyes as he stared at Kakashi waiting to see if he would confirm his suspicions. Kakashi looked at him with pity, then nodded grimly looking down to the grass below.

Naruto was shaken, his whole world was rocked, he understood why he was beaten, why the villagers hated him, resented him... it all made sense now. He was the holder of the most powerful being in existence, he controlled the king of all demons, and the most evil, vile thing to walk on earth.

Naruto started to shake, tears rolled down his eyes, his head dropped as he sobbed into his hands. Kakashi looked up at him and was going to comfort him when Naruto's head snapped up towards him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he yelled in a rage, tears still rolling freely from his reddened eyes down his cheeks. He bolted from the clearing back to the house, he wanted to be alone in his temporary room, he needed to think without interruption.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto?" came a sweet voice of concern from the other side of the door that Naruto was straying in, it was Tsunami's. "Naruto, let me in, please. You seem upset..." she pleaded to the boy that she was smitten with, though she didn't admit it yet.

Naruto sniffled and tried to sound like he wasn't crying, "Tsunami... please go away... I need to be alone for...a while...." he stated, not telling her the truth of why he did not want to see her. It was very deep for him that he realized only after he had arrived back at the house minutes earlier.

"Naruto, please let me in, I want to help you...please," she pleaded again.

"...Alright...just for a bit," came Naruto's answer. He sat up from the futon he was on and moved to the door, he opened it only a crack before being enveloped into an embrace from from Tsunami. She slammed the door behind her, not caring because no one else was home, they were out somewhere...

She held him tighter, then released him and looked into his eyes, "What's wrong?" her voice was strained with concern.

Naruto contemplated about what to say to her, he cared for her, deeply. More than he should, but he just couldn't help it, it wasn't because they had sex, he loved it yes, but he was not that shallow. There was something about her that just drew him towards her, and visa versa for Tsunami. The young blonde was a conundrum to her, but she felt like she could understand the enigma that was Naruto.

He sighed and looked at her, "I have something to talk to you about. It's about...us, and what happened these last two days..." he let his words hang so she would understand.

Tsunami understood right away how serious he was, "Of course Naruto. But, I want you to know, that...I love you," she strained to say those words again, her husband dying soon after Inari was born being the last she said those words to.

Naruto on the inside was torn, he loved her too, but with the Kyuubi inside him, could he love her back? Was he allowed to? 'I don't want to tell her...what if she hates me because of it...no! I have to tell her.'

"Tsunami, first I have to say that...I love you, too." he replied to which Tsunami wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, he would miss that...

Naruto separated them and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Tsunami, do you know of the Kyuubi no Kitsune..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

*slap*

Tsunami had tears rolling down her face, he hand was raised, staring angrily at Naruto. Naruto's face was turned to the side with a red mark on his face, his eyes wide in fear...

"How dare you!" Tsunami yelled in anger, "You bastard!" she ran out of the room to her own. He continued to stare at the wall, eyes still wide, before his face relaxed and his eyes, one filled with fear, now held sadness and regret.

'She hates me...'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chapter, and I am not happy with how it turned out, but I am trying to set up an ending to the Wave Arc that I don't think anyone has done before, and I have also decided to write a synopsis below this for my new story, just to see what everyone thinks. Now I thought of the following story BEFORE I read any fanfic that had the premise, but as I read more, than are a lot more like it, but I will write it anyway.

Naruto Uchiha

Naruto was born as the twin brother of Sasuke, but his father being the fourth Hokage, a very rare but possible situation, twins having two different fathers. He was looked down upon in his own clan for not being of pure Uchiha blood, but they could not kick him out, but when the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him they forced the council to let them banish the boy from their clan. He was only a week old when he was placed in the orphanage. Life was hard, no one paid attention to him, they ignored him, cursed at him, and chased him away from their shops. He entered the academy, only to be ignored by the teachers as well. He tried to teach himself, but it was extremely hard, but the kept himself in the middle of the class. He was a genius, a diamond among fool's gold, his father was Minato Namikaze, said to be the kind of ninja to come around once in a generation. His mother was of the Uchiha clan, one of the most prestigious clans in the Elemental Nations, how could he not have the natural talent to become the strongest ninja to ever be? His Uchiha blood was kept a secret from the entire village, few knew of his true heritage, those being the Sandaime, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Naruto himself. What happens when he is placed on the same time as his twin who is out for revenge, what happens when he realizes his true potential and true Uchiha capabilities.

It's not the best, but I have an outline for this one, and I think it will be much better than the synopsis portrays it to be.

Comment please and tell me what you think of my new story, and yes I know what I am doing with this story as well, it is still Naruto/Anko.


	8. Forgive and Tragedy

A/N

Well, not too much to say, so enjoy!

One thing, there are a few mistakes, like words typed twice, or the wrong word in the wrong context, but I am too tired to find them noe, so please bear with me

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why doesn't she understand!" yelled an angry Naruto in his usual clearing in the forest. He was holding his right arm with his left hand, he was sweating profusely, breathing heavily, and was covered in deep cuts and dirt. 'Damn, damn, damn! Work you fuckin' jutsu!' he screamed in his head. Naruto knew it wouldn't work if he was this upset, but he wasn't thinking straight. He stopped forcing his chakra and fell to his knee, trying to catch his breath. He punched the grass beneath him as tears slowly streamed down his face. He had found someone he loved, and loved him back equally, and the 'fucking demon' took it away from him.

"No..." he whispered to himself, 'No more! No more feeling sorry for myself, no more fuckin' whining, gotta' take my own advice and grow some. First I need to complete this fuckin' jutsu, but i'm not be able to in time. I need the cut the time in half someh-' "Of course!" Naruto yelled in realization. He grinned wide, his depressed mood lost. He made a cross seal. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A thousand clones appeared in a mass puff of smoke, the clearing was filled with Naruto's, barely leaving enough room for each Naruto.

'If I need to cut the time shorter, then using Kage Bunshins to train the jutsu will help, that was Iruka's explanation after I learned it. So if one Kage Bunshin cuts it in half, a thousand Kage Bunshins cuts it to 1/1000 of the time, that's more than three years of training in a day!' His grin even wider, he was shaking from excitement.

"I'm such a fuckin' genius!' every Bunshin yelled, then grabbed his right arm and started to gather his chakra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was on his way to see Naruto. It had been three days since Naruto was told about the Kyuubi, he heard that Tsunami had been locked in her room since then, maybe hey were connected somehow? Then his thoughts wondered to Naruto who seemed completely fine, like he was never told. 'Well, at least he is taking the news about the Kyuubi alright...but the thing about the Rinnegan...what does it mean! Nothing is coming up, unless he has the Rinnegan, but wouldn't it have activated, or does it require a certain requisite like the Sharingan...damn.' he was racking his brain for some sort of answer, he wasn't used to having to think about something this hard. Everything usually came easily to him. He entered the clearing where Naruto was and stopped, his mind completely void of any thoughts of the Rinnegan.

There were at least a thousand Naruto's gathering a massive amount of chakra into one hand, wind was collected into their palms, it was creating a massive gust of wind in the clearing. All of a sudden, it stopped, all of the Kage Bunshins disappeared leaving behind a barely conscious Naruto. Kakashi ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto. What were you doing making so many Kage Bunshins and gathering that much chakra! I know that you have an amazing amount of chakra, but even you have limits, if you had used a little more, you could've died!" scolded Kakashi, he was worried and confused, 'Using that method of training is genius, he had thought about using this method for himself, but he just didn't have the amount of chakra needed for it.' he smiled at the blonde who's eyelids were bobbing up and down, but a huge grin still adorned his face.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi, I was finally able to create my own jutsu. So I'm gonna rest a bit alright...?" asked Naruto, barely above a whisper. Kakashi looked down at him, his eye wide, then he started to chuckle, then he was laughing. Naruto was offended, "Oi! I really did, I swear!" he tried to tell his sensei.

Kakashi stopped laughing and smiled down at the boy, "I know Naruto, only you can create a new jutsu in three days. But enough of that, we should get you back to Tazuna's and some rest, you earned it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was currently laying down on his temporary futon, facing up towards the ceiling. He was alone in the room, Kakashi had brought him back, Naruto had slept for a couple of hours. It was now dusk as the sky was lit with a glow of pink and violet on the horizon. Naruto looked out the window to gaze at the beautiful scenery, it was truly mesmerizing, how didn't know how long he was staring, he didn't notice the door open and close.

"Naruto..." came a timid voice from the doorway, Naruto turned to looked, and his eyes grew wide in fear. Tsunami was standing there in the room with him, her face was filled with shame and regret, she walked over to where he lay and kneeled down beside his head.

"Ts-Tsunami...?!" came the startled voice of Naruto.

"Naruto... I-I, need to-no...I have to say something to you!" her eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry!" she started to sob into her hands, her muffled cries resonating in the room.

Naruto was shocked, "Tsunami..." was all he could get out.

Tsunami had started to try and calm down, brushing the tears away from her face. "I-im s-so s-sorry Naruto. I was j-just so shocked it-...no..."she calmed down more, only sniffling a bit, but her eyes were red, "-I can't make any excuses for my actions. Please forgive me, I love you, Naruto!' she finally had confessed to the one she loved.

Naruto, too, was crying, but from happiness, he struggled to sit up and cupped Tsunami's cheek with his hand. "Tsunami, I love you, too..." he whispered to her. Tsunami looked up and stared into Naruto's eyes, they faces neared each others, and their lips met.

The kiss was filled with pent up emotions that had been left unsaid, they parted and looked at each other again. Tsunami started to take her shirt off, until Naruto stopped her.

"Let me" was all he said, Tsunami was wooed from those two words, she kissed him passionately again as he started to undress her, Tsunami doing the same. Naruto separated from Tsunami only a second to be able to take it off, Tsunami pushed Naruto back down and went to take off his pants. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his erect member, she started to stroke his dick as Naruto groaned from the pleasure.

After a couple of minutes of stroking him, she placed a kiss on the tip and took his dick on her mouth, taking as far as she could and then bobbing her head up and down on it. Naruto was moaning louder and louder as he got closer to his climax.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!!" cried Naruto, "I-I'm gonna' cum!" she looked up at him, dick still in mouth, Naruto couldn't stand it, the lewd look she had on her face had done it. "Shit! Tsunami I'm cumming!! Shit! Fuck!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Tsunami lay on the futon, covered by a sheet, together in each others arms. The morning sun warmed them as they stirred them from their slumber, Naruto turned to Tsunami and placed a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled back.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto, "I'm late!" Naruto got up and started to get dressed quickly.

Tsunami smiled at her lovers antics and followed, when they finished they headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Inari was there at the table looking bored, he looked over at Naruto and quickly looked away, he was still awkward around Naruto. They headed towards the door out of Inari's sight, they kissed and Naruto turned to open the door.

"I'll be back soon...I love you"

Tsunami smiled at him, "I love you, too. Hurry up, you shouldn't be late, you are a shinobi!"

Naruto nodded and smiled back, then lept off to join the others. Tsunami turned and went back to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Inari...what would you like to eat for breakfast?

She was answered with silence, she turned around to see two men with swords, one was holding a struggling Inari covering his mouth. Tsunami took a step back, the man holding Inari threw him away into the wall, he landed hard and started to cry.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried starting to walk towards Inari, but was stopped by the two men, they held their swords ready to attack, and they did...

"Inari run awa-"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke were both panting heavily, Sasuke eyes were red with two tomoe in each, he had unlocked his Sharingan in the midst of battle. Together they had prevailed against the hunter-nin, he lay face-down, his mask was broken and scattered in different directions, he looked up at the two boys, his face void of emotion.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Haku!"

Sasuke looked over at his teammate, confused, "Naruto, you know this...guy?" he asked looking at the person in question.

"Yeah, he's a guy, and yes I do know him..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was asleep against a tree, he had been training with his Kage Bunshins and wasted too much chakra, so he had passed out. It was morning now, his eyes opened to meet another pair, a person dressed in a pink yukata and holding a basket. The person smiled at him.

"You really shouldn't sleep outside, it could be dangerous"

"Hmph, don't worry, I'm used to it..." replied Naruto, he looked at the person and smiled.

"Is it because you are a shinobi? the brunette stranger asked.

"No, ever since I was little I have been chased from the orphanage, and from my own apartment, so I had to occasionally spend my nights in the park..." his voice was cheery but his eyes were not, they were dark...

The person stared in awe, 'He is sad, his life has been hard as well. His eyes....they are like mine...' "Did you become a shinobi to take revenge on those people?"

"Huh!? No of course not. I became one to protect those people precious to me. They matter much more than those that hate me for a foolish reason, I am a scapegoat for the actions of another...individual...but I will get stronger for those I care for!" his eyes were filled with conviction as he looked into the shocked eyes of Haku.

Haku smiled at him, "I know exactly how it feels to hated for a reason out of your control, and also what it feels like to get stronger for another who is important to you"

"Ehehe, my name is Naruto, I hope we meet again..." Naruto held his hand out.

"My name is Haku..." he hesitated but took his hand, they parted, but they left having made a friend who knew the same pain and joy that each other had experienced.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You...you" whispered Naruto, he looked into Haku's eyes,"why...you know what feels like to be betrayed like me, why do it to someone else, and friend!" he yelled, he was broken inside.

"...I'm sorry, Narurto. The person I care for...ordered me to do this, I am doing this for them. You must understand that I cannot go against Zabuza-sama's orders." came the calm reply of Haku.

Naruto thought for a second, but frowned, "I will kill you...Haku..." his voice laced with malice. Sasuke took a step back, sensing that this wasn't his fight to step into, more like he couldn't...

A chirping sound was heard coming from the direction of Zabuza, they both sensed the amount of chakra, Haku's eyes widened as he saw Kakashi run towards the captured Zabuza with Chidori. Haku, with all the speed he could muster, ran in front of the attack and took the Chidori to the heart, he died immediately. Naruto had arrived and witnessed the scene, he had seen his friend get killed before his eyes, he wasn't serious about killing him, he just wanted to knock some sense into him, but there he was, dead. Kakashi looked at the boy with shock evident in his eyes.

"Ehehe, good job Haku. A fine tool til' the end!" he went to slash with his sword, but Kakashi dodged and brought slashed back with his kunai, hitting him in the temple, killing Zabuza. Naruto rushed towards Kakashi as he laid Haku down, he kneeled down and looked at his dead friend, his anger was rising, but he could only feel sadness for the man that Haku pledged his undying allegiance to was a bastard.

That moment was when he heard maniacal cackling coming from behind him, he saw a small man in a business suit, glasses and a caine standing in front of of a large group of random thugs and a few samurai. The man, Gato, stepped forward and looked at the dead body of Zabuza, "Keh, useless. "he looked over to Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke who had just joined them, Sakura, and Tazuna. He grinned evilly, "Why if it isn't Tazuna, hahaha, I have present for you, consider it payment for building this fucking bridge!" He snapped his fingers, and two men holding a bloody bundle came forward and tossed it over at them, it rolled in front of Tazuna.

He bent down and started to untie the bundle, he hesitated, but opened it. His eyes went wide, he puked to the side and started to cry, his sobs were muffled by his hand, as he continued to empty his stomach. Naruto ran over to him, and looked at the bundle.

His eyes widened, tears were forming, he fell to his knees, "Tsunami!!!!!!!" he yelled as he wept. The dead body of Tsunami was pale in the bundle, her eyes open, gazing into Naruto's...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Well...that turned out darker that I had expected, but it compensates for the fluff (not a fan!!). Anyway, DO NOT get angry and stop reading, this plays a part in the story, remember it is Naruto/Anko, so please continue to read...


	9. Fuuton?

I fucked up...the last half of the chapter I wrote quickly and didn't think of what I had put down, so the story was ruined. I killed off Zabuza which was wrong, but I can work around that, and just a lot of other things went wrong. And sorry for not updating in a while, a bunch of things, I went on vacation, no computer, and I have summer school, which sucks ass! I digress, The story now is a bit depressing I understand, this chapter is no different, it will get...happier? Whatever. But I hope you guys stick around a bit more, my updates will be farther in between than before. BUT. I am still writing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunami!!!!" Naruto cried as he looked into her cold, dark, fog filled eyes, all the life that once adorned her beautiful eyes was now gone. Taken away. Murdered... He held himself as he cried, the others looking at the corpse of their friend, unknown to them was the secret relationship between the two. Tazuna's thought...well there were no thoughts, his mind was blank as he broke down, seeing his daughter staring at him like that was not one of the things he had expected when he awoke this morning.

A minute went by and Naruto stopped crying, his face displays no emotion, his eyes red and puffy from the tears. He slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving Tsunami's. He calmly looked over to man Gato, the small man standing impatiently in front of his hundred or so bodyguards. Coward. Naruto's cool eyes looked over the man, Gato seemed annoyed by the impertinence of the boy, showing no respect to the almighty him.

"Che, You. Little boy. What the fuck are you looking at, huh?!," asked Gato, he smiled. "Oh, is it 'cause of the girl? Haha, don't worry we didn't do anything to her body...she was already dead. A shame though, she had a nice one, I must admit." He was talking to himself more than anything. He loved the sound of his own voice, that baritone voice with the cocky undertone.

Naruto's body tensed, his formed a fist, and tightened as hard as he could, his nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood from the wound. His eyes no longer cool, or calm, but held hate. Hate for the man in front of him, the man who he knew ordered for her to be captured, to capture Tsunami. His Tsunami. His lover...

Kakashi noticed the body and looked ashamed, he was an idiot for not thinking that they would attack his family, he made a mistake and it cost them. He looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. They were both shocked at the more so, they were curious about Naruto, sure, it was sad that she died, but they hardly knew her a week. Kakashi was also curious. But now was a time for action, he stood and walked over towards Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The air grew thick with chakra at the touch, he withdrew his hand and looked over at Naruto concerned. That wasn't his chakra.

'Shit! Is it the Kyuubi?!' Kakashi was frantic. "Naruto-"

"Kakashi-sensei..."Naruto cut him off, "I am in control, but tell everyone to brace themselves. I am going to use an untested jutsu with foreign chakra. It may backfire, so get everyone to a safe distance."

Kakashi looked at his student, the emptiness in his eyes, "No.." he answered. He wasn't going to let him fall to the darkness like he did. He will salvage Naruto. Make him stronger emotionally.

Naruto turned his head quickly, he faced his teacher, eyes shocked and hate-filled. "What?!" he asked forcefully. "Please, Kakashi! You must let me take revenge!" he was desperate now.

"No! Revenge is never the answer! Believe me. I don't know what kind of relationship you two had, but as a shinobi, you must never let your emotions get the better of you." Kakashi tried to reason with him. He was trying to lead Naruto in the right direction.

Naruto was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke in a whisper, "We...we loved each other Kakashi, we truly did." He had a sad smile on his face, one of remembrance. Kakashi didn't expect that, he was shocked to say the least, he started to feel pity for Naruto, who never knew love before. "She loved me for me, when I told her about Kyuubi...she Slapped me and called me bastard." More pity. "I felt like I wanted to die, like met heart was ripped from my chest, but I was still living. But she came back to me, she said she loved me again. I was so happy, but now. My heart is again gone, but I know that it will never come back. Not this time."

Kakashi was at a loss for words, he knew what it felt like, he knew what it was like to lose those that are precious to you, loved ones, teachers. He had no one to comfort him, he had held on to those loves, he still does, but he was not about to give up on Naruto.

"Naruto...I Know how you feel, I have loved and lost as well. Killed in battle, and I still remember her..."

Naruto looked towards his teacher, "Then why are you telling me to not take revenge? I want to remember her like you!"

"...No Naruto, I am wrong to remember her, I should forget her, but I can't. It has consumed me, and I will not let that feeling consume you as well."

"But...but She was the only one to love me!" His chakra flared again. "She loved me, no one else ever cared about me like her!"

Kakashi embraced him, "I love you too, Naruto"

His chakra settled down, his eyes were wide, life had returned, "What?" he asked.

"I love you Naruto, and Sasuke and Sakura too. I love all of my students, so don't say no one cares for you"

They parted, Naruto smiled, so did Kakashi.

"Pay attention to me!!!" yelled Gato. "I'm about to bucking kill you, and you barely listen to me!!"

Naruto faced him once again. His eyes taking on the form of resolve.

"Naruto..." Came the worried voice of Sasuke.

Kakashi looked back at his student, "Don't you worry Sasuke, he is going to be alright." Kakashi looked back to Naruto, "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I really am in control, but it could still be dangerous, it is a new jutsu afterall."

Kakashi nodded and turned to move away.

"Phew can't wait to get back to Konoha!" exclaimed Naruto, "and tell them I got a gay pedophile for teacher, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head, "You know what I meant, ya' little bastard." He jumped off to look after the others.

Naruto glared at Gato.

Gato recoiled at the piercing eyes, but regained himself at the thought of how many men he had behind him, "Hehe, what? You angry at me for killing your girl, huh? You wanna' kill me? Hahahaaha!!!"

A fist connected with his face, he was sent flying through the crowd of hired mercenaries. He slowly stood, holding his bleeding mouth, he coughed blood.

"K-kill him!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

Naruto settled into his Sumiyaka Kobushi Yoshiki, as the mercenaries swarmed him. One tried to stab him with a spear, he side-stepped it and roundhouse kicked him back, knocking over other mercenaries. More and more tried, but Naruto would avoid them and attack. He finally drew his wakizashi and started on the offensive, parrying and slashing at the enemy. Blood was spilled into the air like geysers, until all but two remained. Naruto, and Gato, who was cowering in fear.

"D-demon! You're a monster!" cried Gato, scurrying backwards, but he had reached the end of the unfinished bridge.

Naruto was covered in blood, not his of course, as he glared at Gato. "No, I am not a demon. I am stronger than a demon, I hold a demon inside me, and I can command to do my bidding. I am above a demon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am a shinobi of Konohagakure!(1)"

He called out the name of the seals as he performed them. "Inu! Usagi! Hebi!" he finished and grabbed his arm, chakra was poured into his open hand.

'It's just like the Chidori!' Kakashi exclaimed in his own mind. 'No, it has times more chakra! That's suicidal what he's doing!'

Naruto screamed as he pushed more chakra into his arm, he finally stopped and started to run towards Gato. He disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of him, he jammed his hand into Gato's gut. He again started to push more chakra into the attack, the chakra exploded outwards, Kakashi had finally realized it was wind chakra that Naruto was pushing out. Naruto not only unloaded chakra into the attack, but outwards as well, towards himself, as some kind of makeshift wind shield. As the chakra exploded outwards, it created a vacuum like sphere between the two, and the chakra tore Gato into pieces. As this happened, the sphere exploded sending both of them flying in opposite directions, but the chakra shield protected Naruto, for the most part. But Gato was ripped, shredded, and burned to nothingness. Kakashi and the others only looked on in awe at the destructive force of the jutsu, on both the victim, and the user, they ran to Naruto's side.

They reached his side. His eyes were closed as the arm he used for the jutsu was torn and burned black, but his body was fine. A grin was plastered on his face.

"Fuuton: Kamikaze...success!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes and he looked over to Tsunami's body and he gave a sad smile. 'I got him...Tsunami...' he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I thought it was alright at best, but I hope I'm left to say except comment, whether it is criticism or constructive, and even give me some ideas! I am always looking for a way to further either my writing or the stories. So your input is very much appreciated,

(1)-Does anyone know what the quote is from? Not the exact quote of course!


	10. Road to Konoha Paved with Problems

A/N: Well here is another chapter.

A short I know, and I'm sorry, but it happened. I also have a new fic up, for anyone who is interested. I had it for a while but never finished. So I did and posted it, it is not one of the ones I have mentioned before, but I like it alright.

* * *

Anyway, here comes the next chapter!

The graveyard. A place for mourning, and remembrance. This is where Naruto stood, in front of an ordinary tombstone. Where his soul was buried along with his first love, Tsunami.

It has been a week since Zabuza and Gato attacked, and Haku had been killed. Haku, who was just like Naruto in almost every way it was scary, was killed before his very eyes. He saw himself being killed as well, his clone, his other half was murdered before his very eyes.

And of course, Tsunami, his heart, his love. She was murdered on that day as well, taken from him leaving a hole in his heart that could never be repaired. One that had claimed the lives of many great shinobi, including his sensei, Kakashi. He, who was thought of as a genius shinobi, was at a plateau in his shinobi career. One which, once reached, can be nearly impossible to overcome without close friends and support, which he did not have.

Naruto stood, lost in his own world. It was time to leave as the mission was over and the bridge was complete, Tazuna would not stop working after that day. Naruto had little time to mourn for his friend and lover, but his duty as a shinobi came first, he pushed the thought of Tsunami out of his mind, vowing to try and forget her, so he could move on.

He turned on his heel, walking back towards his team who was waiting for him back at the bridge. He walked out of the graveyard past its large metal gate, pausing briefly, but continuing onwards.

He arrived at the bridge where his team waited, as well as many of the towns people including Tazuna and Inari. He couldn't look at them in the face, the mood was solemn one indeed. Sasuke stared down at Naruto's arm which was covered in bandages and in a sling. Even for Naruto with the help of the Kyuubi, the extent of the chakra burns were extremely severe.

'How did you manage to become so strong? I don't remember being this far behind you!' Sasuke thought to himself. He always rivaled himself with Naruto, but this mission had shown the difference in their power, even after acquiring the Sharingan. He glanced at Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice, or didn't care. 'I'll need to get more training from him.' He turned his attention back to the villagers as Tazuna took a step forward.

Tazuna had taken it very hard after Tsunami died, not only completely overwhelming himself in work, but he suffered physically and mentally. He was ragged, to say the least, he had bags under eyes and his beard had grown unruly. He seemed to have not eaten to well either, he still drank sake, if possible even more.

Inari was not as bad, it hadn't really sunken in yet, he knew she had died, but he just couldn't understand it, not yet.

Tazuna cleared his throat, "Kakashi...I would like to thank you and your team for...aiding us..." his eyes were downcast, not knowing where to look.

Kakashi felt his heart sink, "No need to thank us...we weren't able to-"

"Please..."Tazuna cut in, "We will pay you for an A-ranked mission when we get the chance. He looked over at Naruto, who seemed to not pay attention to him, or anything else for that matter. He seemed, almost completely fine, which somewhat irked him.

* * *

Without anymore words exchanged, Team 7 departed, it would take several days for them to reach Konoha.

It was the second day of their departure from Mizu no Kuni, they settled down into a small down just inside the Fire Border. They were taking much longer than anticipated, for some reason Kakashi thought it was necessary to keep a slow pace. Sakura would frequently complain. Sasuke was lost in his old world thinking about training once he got back to Konoha. While Naruto seemed, indifferant to the whole ordeal. Kakashi knew something was wrong.

As they settled into the three rooms of the hotel they were staying at, Kakashi walked up to Naruto, he motioned for him to follow him into the hallway where no one was. It was a fairly small hotel, so no one was really there, save the few workers that would pace the halls with nothing to do.

Kakashi faced Naruto who leaned against the wall looking to his right at nothing in particular. "Naruto, I know you are taking this whole thing hard, but you should try and act more like yourself. Stop being like this, your worrying me."

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused, "What 'thing' are you talking about?" he asked.

Kakashi returned his own confused look, " Excuse me? You know what I am talking about." He started to grow angry at Naruto's attitude. "What happened at the bridge! What is going on in that head of yours!?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper, but demanding and forceful.

Naruto clenched his good fist, his other was out of the sling, but still ahd bandages wrapped around it, but it was movable, "I'm trying to forget about it!" he retorted in the same tone of voice as Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, " I never said to forget! I said to move on, to not dwell on it. You should remember her always, but don't let it cloud your judgment in the future, understand?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm gonna' go into town a bit alright? I might come back...late" And with that he walked down the hall and out of the hotel.

Naruto walked down the dirt path of the town, it seemed to be the main road because all around him there were people. It was hard to walk sometimes, it was small town but it seemed to be overpopulated. He saw a bar in the corner of his eye. He walked towards but stopped as he reached the front.

He sighed as he pulled back the cloth and stepped in to the small establishment, there were several booths, but they were all occupied at the moment, but he spotted an open seat at the bar. He sat down and waited for the bartender to come to him. A few moments passed before he did, he looked at Naruto quizzically.

"Hey kid? What do you think your doing here? This isn't a place for little kids!' he demanded in a gruff voice.

Naruto pointed his thumb towards his hitai-ate on his forehead, "I'm a shinobi, I think I can handle myself."

The bartender shrugged and asked for his order.

"The strongest thing you got" Naruto answered. The man went into the back, but quickly came back with a large sake bottle, and a cup. He handed it to Naruto.

"Drink half of this, you'll forget your own name!" he said with a laugh.

"It's not my name I want to forget." he retorted. The bartender left him alone to his own devices. He poured the sake into his cup, but he just stared at it as he held it in his hand. He wasn't sure if alcohol was the way to go. But what other choices did he have.

"Oi kid? Ya' gonna' be drinking that there cup-o-sake?" came the slurred voice of a women sitting next to him. He looked over to see a beautiful blonde women. Her brown eyes slightly glazed over, a tell-tale sign she was drunk. But her most astonishing feature, besides her gorgeous face, was her amazingly big bust. They called out for attention as they hung there. He also noticed the light blue crystal that hung from her neck, it gave off an eerie vibe, but he dismissed.

The woman seemed to be annoyed that Naruto didn't respond, "I asked ya' if you were gonna' drink that ya' little bastard!"

Naruto smelt the liquor in her breath, he seemed annoyed as well, he payed for it, so it was his! He quickly chugged the cup and slammed it down on the table and glared into the woman's eyes, not known what he had just done. The woman laughed at him, this caught the attention of the patrons that were there.

"Ya' challenging me to drinking match? Alright then boy, you're going down!" she yelled at him as she ordered more sake.

While she did that, Naruto dried not to vomit, he covered his mouth trying to push the feeling down. The taste itself wasn't so bad, in fact it was tasty to him, but the feeling it gave was completely different, his stomach turned once it hit. Like a vortex was opened up in his stomach, he also felt a little bit warmer, but thought it was just him. What happened next he couldn't recall. Apparently he mysterious woman had a table brought out and them moved over to it with several containers of sake there waiting.

* * *

All Naruto could recall was downing shot after shot of sake, he lost his feeling of taste and feel as he couldn't feel the vortex inside him anymore. It was replaced with a rather warm feeling, he liked it, so he, unconciously, downed more and more. At that point he seemed to black out.

Moans were heard from the room next to his, he placed his ear next to the wall as the moans only grew louder. He giggled perversely as he continued to listen. After some time he got bored so he started to read more of his, seemingly, never ending book. The moans increased in volume again, he was getting annoyed now, it no longer held any fun for him. It was lasting extremely long, even for his standards. Well his mental standards anyway.

* * *

Yes, Kakashi envisioned himself, on more than one occasion, being in a passionate position with a beautiful woman for the entire night, but he new was near impossible for a man to that stamina. But lo-and-behold, in the room next to his they had been going at for hours. It was a long night for Kakashi indeed.

Naruto awoke with a start, his head was killing him, it felt like his skull was about to split in two, but it hung in there only causing him more pain. He also found it hard to remember what he did last, or how he ended up a bed for that matter. All he could remember was having a drink with some gorgeous woman and...that it.

He slowly opened one eye, but quickly closed it, the sun stung his eye like a kunai, he slowly tried again. After a few minuted his eyes adjusted and he looked around the room, it was one of his hotel's rooms, but not his. He also noticed his clothes strewn across the floor, also...some other articles of clothing he hadn't before.

He looked around more before his eyes met a sight which scared him shitless. The blonde beauty was naked in the bed next him, sleeping with an angelic look on her face. She moaned and turned over in bed before opening her eyes as well.

After repeating the same process as Naruto, who was frozen, she saw him as well. Her reaction was the same, silence.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed extremely loud, Naruto stumbled out of the bed, his head throbbing with pain. He gathered his clothed and ran out the door.

"Not again!" he yelled out loud to himself, "damnit, damnit, damnit!"

He reached his room, and opened it gathering his belongings. Kakashi, Sasuske, and Sakura, all came out to see what happened. Hey saw a half-dressed Naruto stumble out of his room.

* * *

"Run!" he yelled as he sprinted down the hall, the screech of the woman could still be heard.

"I'm so glad to be home!" yelled a ragged Naruto. He fell to his knees and quickly said a prayer

* * *

'I'm gonna' have to see Iruka about something, and the old man as well,' he thought to himself as his team dragged him down the streets of Konoha.

A/N: Short chapter, but I am not really feeling this fic. I will persevere but, until I get to the climax, it might continue like this. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like this fic. And how about Naruto getting' some huh? My man needed it!

Review please! Your thought are appreciated!


	11. Feelings with a Confrontation Fear!

**A/N: Well, a late update I know, I didn't right anything for a long, long time. I wrote this in a day, not even, so bear with me on this one. I have kinda' forgone(is that a word?) the humor in favor of seriousness, but there will still be some, I just feel that this fic turned really emotional. **

**I really don't have much to say, just that....school started for me and it sucks. Who the fuck needs Pre-Calculus? Ridiculous, not to say I don;t understand it, it's just stupid! Ahem, aside from my rant, here is the next installment of, Naruto:Prelude to Power.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: Prelude to Power

Chapter 11

"Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled an enraged Naruto. He stood in front of the Sandaime's desk, his face was filled with visible rage.

His team had come back from the mission and briefed Sarutobi on what had occurred, he was shocked, enraged, mortified, impressed, confused, but most of all, relieved. Relieved that they had come back safe from the insane mission that they had just went through. But all of his thought want nearly blank when Naruto's teammates were dismissed, leaving behind a determined looking Naruto, and a sheepish looking Kakashi.

Sarutobi regained his composure, enough so to question, "Tell you what Naruto-kun?" His voice portraying his curiosity.

"Stop playing fucking games with me old man! This....this!" he slammed his palm into his stomach, "this thing!!"

The Sandaime's eyes widened, he slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up from his seat. His killing intent rolled off of him in waves. Naruto recoiled slightly from the pressure, but still held firm. Kakashi straightened and looked serious, he started to sweat from the pressure as well.

"Who! Who told you about the Kyuubi!" he was enraged, his Anbu guard quickly entered the room, ready to defend the Hokage.

Kakashi stepped forward, his face was hardened, "Hokage-sama..." he looked towards the Anbu guards, then directly into Sarutobi's. The Hokage gingerly sat down in his chair, he rubbed his temples with one hand as he waved away the Anbu tiredly with the other.

When the Anbu had left, he glared at Kakashi, "Why, Kakashi-kun, did you reveal an S-class secret, I could have you _killed._" He spat the last word venomously. He expected Kakashi to fault under the pressure, but then again, he isn't one of the strongest shinobi in the villages for nothing.

The gray-haired jounin stepped forward again, "With all due respect, Hokage-sama...." he paused as his gaze again hardened, "He deserved to know! Naruto deserved to know why he has no family! Why ha never fit in, the reason for the villager's scorn." His tone softened as he looked over to Naruto, who looked back with a genuine smile, Kakashi returned it.

The moment was interrupted by the Hokage's tired sigh, then...laughter? He was laughing, right out guffawing, he was holding his stomach as he leaned back in his chair. Kakashi and Naruto were, scared to say the least, as well as confused. Sarutobi settled down as he wiped a tear from his cheek, then smiled at the two.

"I understand Kakashi-kun. I am not angry anymore, I was shocked though. And Naruto-kun....i'm sorry." he smiled sadly at the blonde Jinchuuriki. "I'm sorry for not telling you about it sooner. I was thinking too logically, I wasn't thinking what was best for you, can you ever forgive me?"

Naruto grinned, one that threatened to split his face in twain, "You worry too much ya' old geezer. How could I ever hate you. You took care of me when no one else would, gave me food, clothed me, all while running an entire village. So yes, I can forgive you."

Sarutobi was stunned, he couldn't say a thing, for the first time in his life, he was speechless. He just smiled.

Kakashi sighed, "Naruto, I know this was a revelation of sorts....I think, but I must speak to the Hokage alone alright?"

Naruto nodded, then looked towards the Hokage, who also nodded. He then turned and walked out the doors.

When Naruto had exited the room, Sarutobi looked towards the jounin with a raised eyebrow, "I was unaware, Kakashi-kun, that we had arranged a meeting? To whom do I express my gratitude to?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he smiled with his eye, "Well, Hokage-sama, it has to with...Naruto's father." he said, turning serious.

Sarutobi's eyes widened, then he too, turned serious, "I'm listening...Kakashi-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of Konohagakure, bustling with business, happy-go-lucky civilians everywhere, exchanging pleasantries with others. Children playing with other children, laughing there bubbly, cute innocence.

"Disgusting..." came the monotone voice of a redhead as he slowly...lurked down the road, flanked by a beauty of a blonde and a black clad self make-up artist...by the looks of it.

"Now, now, Gaara. Please calm down, we don't want to make scene right?" said the older blonde. She tried to smile, but it came out more like she was scared to talk to him, which she was.

"AAAAAAHHHH, SOMEONE SAVE ME-oof! A small child with a long blue scarf ran into the older boy of the group. He bent down and grabbed the boy by the collar, barely noticing the pink haired girl that had also appeared before them.

"Oi, little brat! Who the hell do you think you are, eh!"

"Kankuro! What did I just say about making a scene!" yelled the blonde.

"Calm down Temari. We're the kids of the Kazekage, we can do whatever the fuck we want! Hahaha!: the newly named Kankuro boasted.

"Grr, you idiot! We're not in Suna! God, you're such a simpleton!"

"Well I'll say. Only an idiot would attack the Hokage's grandchild. Striking a helpless child, that would be a huge scandal, don't you think?" said a mysterious voice, the owner of the voice rounded the corner. It belonged to a blonde boy, who wore a white t-shirt underneath a black and red striped zip-up hoodie. He had on khaki colored tight pants, but not too tight as to restrict movement, and black shinobi sandals with a steel toe covering. On the small of his back, lying horizontally, was a wakizashi, he also had a kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh by bandages, and a shuuriken pouch on his belt.

Temari blushed at the boy, he was, in a word, amazing. She was stunned by the boy, he looked like he had a baby face, but had a 'bad boy' aura about him, she was in love.

"What the fuck do you want huh? Who cares who this little shit is. Our father is the Kazekage!" taunted Kankuro, never letting go of the boy.

Naruto folded his arms across his chest, his eyes closed and head tilted, "Flaunting titles are we?" his eyes opened as he disappeared, without a plume of smoke, or flicker, just disappeared. "Well," came a voice from behind Kankuro, "I'm the strongest genin in Konoha."

Kankuro turned around to face Naruto, dropping Konohamaru, to come face to face with...nothing. He turned around again to find Naruto where he was before.

"Y-you...there....how?" came the intellectual question from the black clad boy.

Naruto chuckled, "Quite the smooth talker aren't we? Well, it's best for shinobi to not reveal their abilities, and let me tell you, I haven't scratched the surface of my true abilities." He turned to Sakura and smiled. "Come on Sakura, we have a team meeting to go to now.: He then seemed to flicker for a moment, as Konohamaru appeared in his arms.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but, I must take my leave," he said as he and Sakura rounded the corner and left.

The team from Suna was left stunned at what had just occurred, Temari and Kankuro looked over at Gaara who seemed to be leaking killing intent. He was smiling maliciously as his eyes were almost bulging out from his skull, his vein were more pronounced as he growled in a lone tone.

"I want to kill him...mother wants to kill him...hehehehe....HAHAHA!" he let out a maniacal laugh, an insane laugh that frightened both of his siblings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"N-naruto what just happened?" asked a worried Sakura who was trying to keep up with a quick walking Naruto, they had just dropped Konohamaru off at the Hokage tower, they were now on their way to meet with Kakashi.

"Just a little skirmish with an alley." he replied with a slight chuckle, albeit a nervous one. He sped up his pace, Sakura had to almost run to keep up.

"Whats wrong with you? You seem different somehow..."

"Sakura...." he said as he stopped in his tracks, "stay away from that team, do you understand?"

"Huh? Why, whats wrong with them?" she asked, curious.

"Just do it alright!" he yelled, he fist was balled, his eyes narrowed.

"A-alright...Naruto" Sakura said in a defeated voice, her head lowered.

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just looking out for you alright? Let's go." They started to walk again, and Sakura was smiling, she was happy someone was looking out for her, even though it was Naruto...

The boy in question however, wasn't happy, 'What the hell is wrong with me...why....why? Not even with Zabuza, no, this was really the first in a long time. That redhead...why?!' he screamed in his head.

'I was scared...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Well, the stunning conclusion of chapter 11 of Prelude to Power! Or me attempting to have a 'dun dun duuuuun' moment, tell me how I did....**

**And I have to say....a lot of people berate Kishimoto, and I have to say....I see where they are coming from.**

**Not saying I don't enjoy Naruto, I do, it is my favorite manga, but the whole Sasuke is almost invincible thing, it pisses me off! He said (Madara, I think actually) that Naruto is may be stronger, well Kishimoto isn't fucking showing it. But that's me, I look forward to reading the next chapter, 'till next time!**


End file.
